My Lovely Neighbor
by Princess Sakka
Summary: Kagome moves into a new apartment and finds her neighbor less than welcoming with his late nights...possibly a one-shot, only your comments will decide!
1. Chapter 1

This story kind of popped into my mind and wouldn't leave until I put it down!

* * *

Kagome was so happy as she signed the lease to her new apartment. Myoga- her landlord- gave her the keys to the place and welcomed her into the small community.

Kagome moved in over the weekend and had everything put in place by Sunday morning, with the help of Sango and her family of course.

She recently moved out of her old apartment because of her last neighbor, Kouga, who had tried to become more than friendly while he was drunk, every weekend.

The apartment was nice and quaint, when you opened the door there was the living room and to the right was the kitchen, down the hall there was her bedroom and a bathroom, just enough space for herself.

All was quiet until that night.

Kagome had showered and slipped into a thin silk night gown, the summer heat was smoldering but she liked to sleep with the windows open at night. She looked at the clock, which read 9:30 pm, and snuggled under the covers.

As soon as Kagome started to drift off, she heard the sound of a door slam and incessant high-pitched giggling. Kagome put her pillow over her head to try and drown out the sounds and it worked pretty effectively until her neighbor started blasting music.

She laid there in agony until finally, at 3 am, the music stopped and she heard her neighbors door slam again and the sound of heels clicking until they left the building.

* * *

The blaring of Kagome's alarm finally got through to her and her head shot up and she looked at the clock.

7 am

"SHIT!" Kagome yelled as she jumped up and ran to the shower. She was going to be late for work!

Kagome ran to her room in her towel ten minutes later and threw her closet open. She threw on a button down blue collar shirt and a black pencil skirt with blue pumps. Then she stopped and ran back to her room when she remembered she forgot to put on a bra. She ran into the bathroom and threw her slightly damp hair up into a messy bun and applied her eyeliner, mascara, and lipstick.

She grabbed her keys and rushed out the door, when she got to the middle of the step she remembered she didn't lock her door.

"ARG! THIS IS SO NOT MY DAY!" she yelled as she ran to lock. She had to be at work by 8.

Kagome got lucky and pulled into the parking lot of her job at 7:54. Only to find out someone had taken her parking space. She parked in the back and ran into the building; she cleared security and got onto the elevator at 7:59. She had to go to the 14th floor.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as she made it to her desk at 8:03; she made it in before her boss.

Sango looked over at Kagome curiously. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I kind of work here Sango." Kagome laughed

"No, I meant, you have the day off today remember."

Kagome stared at Sango for a while and then let her head hit her desk.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" Sango asked as she ran to her side.

"No, no I'm not, and it's all because of my neighbor!"

"Why your neighbor?" Sango questioned

"Because if they hadn't been up at all hours of the night, I would have remembered that my alarm didn't go off for a reason!" Kagome seethed.

"Ok Kagome, how about we go for breakfast and then you go home?"

"Alright, in my haste this morning, I haven't eaten anything." Kagome said as she stood up.

They got down to Kagome's car when she looked around.

"Damn it all! I forgot my purse at home! Would you mind if I swung by to get it?" Kagome asked her.

"Not at all." Sango said cheerily.

* * *

Kagome unlocked her apartment and went into her room, she took off her work clothes and changed into a pair of black jeans and a dark blue tank with matching flip flops. She grabbed her purse off of the kitchen table and headed for the door.

Kagome and Sango went to a small restaurant around the corner from their job and had a nice small breakfast. Kagome dropped Sango off at work and decided to do some shopping.

* * *

When she got back to her apartment she went inside and found a note from her neighbor. She picked it up and it read: _Dear 105B, You made too much damn noise this morning. Keep it down! From 105A._

Kagome crushed part of the note in her hand as her anger levels rose.

She opened her door and yelled to the door in front of her, "You keep it down you idiot!" and slammed the door.

She stalked to her bedroom and threw down her bags. She tore off her clothes and lay in her bed.

She muttered curses about her neighbor until she fell asleep. She woke up around 3:30 pm and went to her kitchen to make herself a snack. After eating, she took a long hot bath to relax.

After a while Kagome grew bored just sitting in her apartment so she decided to go for a walk. She dressed in yoga pants and a tank.

Kagome strolled around the apartment complex before she walked up the street to the gas station. She bought a bottle of water before she continued walking aimlessly.

By the time she returned back to her apartment it was 7:30. She showered and put on her silk nightgown. She watched TV until 9:30 and decided it was time for her to settle down. She switched on her alarm clock and looked through her closet for something to wear.

She chose a short sleeved soft pink button down shirt with white slacks and matching pink shoes. Feeling satisfied she stood back and looked at her choices and then got into bed.

As soon as her head hit the pillow her neighbor started blasting music. Kagome jumped out of bed and out on her house shoes intending on giving this neighbor a piece of her mind.

She threw her door open and walked to the one in front of hers and pounded on it until it flew open.

What she didn't expect was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen to yank the door open and stand there in his boxers, staring at her. He had beautiful long silver hair and his eyes were like furious pools of gold. His body was tanned and muscular.

"What do you want!" he yelled after she stood there staring stupidly for a moment.

His rudeness made her anger come back tenfold. "I came to ask if you could turn your music down!" she yelled back.

"Why should I?" he snorted

"Because you should respect your neighbors! I have to get up early in the morning for work."

"Look, I don't care what you have to do-"

They were cut off in the middle of their argument when a girl walked from the back of his apartment and said "Look, it was nice getting to know you but I'm leaving, I really didn't expect you to be here with your neighbor and both of you are half naked." With that she turned and walked away.

"Wait, uh…Sam! Hold on!" he yelled after her

Kagome only folded her arms over her chest after the half naked comment.

"Sorry InuYasha, but name is Emily, lose my number." She got into her car and drove off.

"This is all your fault!" He turned and yelled to Kagome.

"Me! You were the one being a rude neighbor, all you had to do was turn down your music and I would have went back to bed."

"What the hell kind of old lady goes to sleep this early?"

Kagome became furious and stepped closer to him. "I'm not old you jerk! And those of us who have real jobs go to bed at decent hours!" She yelled in his face.

He took a step closer to her "What the hell are you trying to say wench? That I don't have a decent job?"

She mostly closed the gap between them. "If the shoe fits, who comes home at all hours of the night and has a real job in the morning, only an idiot would do that!"

"You callin me an idiot wench?" he yelled back

"No, because I'm assuming you're a no job having, philandering bum who picks up easy women because you have nothing going for yourself and couldn't get a decent woman if your life depended on it!" she said poking him in the chest.

He grabbed her hand and pulled it next to his side, closing the space between them. "Listen wench, I have more money than your entire family and I could get any woman I wanted so don't press your luck because if I wanted to, I could have you naked writhing under my body right now."

"In your dreams you pig!" Kagome said venomously.

InuYasha pushed her back up against the crease of the wall and the door outside his apartment. Kagome moved to slap him but he pinned her hands above her head against the wall. "Let me go!"

"No, I'm gonna show you that I could have you right now if I wanted."

He put his hand against her womanhood and asked "Do you doubt me?"

"Let me go you fucking loser." She said heatedly.

He smirked. "What's your name?" He said moving his hand back and forth.

"I said let me go you idiot!"

"Not answering my questions hmm." He rubbed his thumb against her clit, hard.

Kagome bit back a moan and glared at him.

He moved next to her ear and licked it. "You're a tough one, I like you." He chuckled in her ear.

His laugh was so sexy, Kagome had a hard time composing herself, especially since his hand was still on her clit.

"Let me go, or you'll regret it." She said through ragged breaths.

"And what are you gonna do?" He said licking her neck and moving his thumb once again.

Kagome shuddered. "I'm gonna get you the hell off of me," she said kneeing him in the balls "and now I'm going to bed." She said as she shut her door and locked it.

"Damn wench!" Was all she heard as she walked back to her bedroom.

* * *

Well let me know what you think! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Ok..this is longer than my usual, but I couldn't find a good place to stop. Soooooo hope you enjoy!

* * *

Kagome slept wonderfully that night. Her neighbor didn't blast any music and she got up on time for work.

She got dressed and her hair was done in a nice tight bun. She opened her front door to find…

Cardboard.

Cardboard covered the entire frame of her door. She poked it to see if it would fall but it remained, confused, she pushed it, but it still remained.

Kagome looked at the time, she had 30 minutes before rush hour.

She pushed the cardboard with both hands and felt it shift slightly and she heard the sound of a liquid swishing around.

'What's that?' she thought to herself.

She pushed the cardboard harder and this time she went flying through it.

She stumbled through and knocked something over and became drenched in something wet and sticky.

"WHAT THE HELL!" she screamed.

InuYasha sauntered out his apartment smirking at Kagome. "Well well well. Look at the mess you made out here."

Kagome stood angrily, trying not to fall in all the goop around her. "INUYASHA! I know you had something to do with this!"

"Now why would you say that beautiful?"

"LOOK AT ME! IM SOAKING WET!" she screamed while poking him in the chest.

He looked her up and down very slowly and pulled her close to him. "I would love to be the reason you're wet." He said huskily.

Kagome blushed fiercely, shocked beyond words. 'I don't know why, considering what he did to me last night.' She thought to herself as she felt a familiar tingle.

Little did she know that InuYasha had a very good sense of smell.

"How turned on are you right now?" He asked grabbing her ass.

Kagome jumped and snapped out of her thoughts. "Get off me you Neanderthal!"

"Fine, I'll let you go…for now." He said walking back into his apartment.

Kagome went back inside hers to call her job and tell then she'd be late and the front office to tell them about a mysterious spill in front of her door.

She took another shower and changed clothes.

* * *

She got to work an hour late and told Sango about everything that happened.

"Can you believe him?" Kagome asked Sango.

"I actually think this is all funny. A guy that you think is hot is flirting with you and you are being stubborn, as usual." Sango told her

"What! He is not flirting, he just wants to prove he can have sex with me and I'm not being stubborn I'm being smart. Lord knows what kind of diseases he has from all the women he brings home at night." Kagome said disgusted.

"Well, how about to take your mind off of him we go on a double date?"

"A date with whom, may I ask, because the last blind date you sent me on with Kouga ended in disaster!"

"Don't worry, it's the guy from the eleventh floor and a friend of his." Sango told her.

"The guy with the hand? I knew you liked him! What brought on this change of heart?" Kagome asked

"Well, I already told him that the only way I'd go out with him was supervised, so I was going to ask you to come out with me anyway." Sango grinned innocently.

"Sango, you are really lucky I love you. When is the date?" Kagome asked

"Tonight."

* * *

Kagome showered at her apartment and went to Sango's to get ready.

They were going to meet the guys at a new club a couple blocks away called _The Spot_.

Kagome wore a thigh length, tight black satin tube dress with black strappy heels. She wore her hair down slightly curled and had on light make up with red lips. All in all, she looked hot!

Sango had on a short dark green sequin dress with matching shoes. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail and wore very little make up.

Sango drove them to the club and when they got in they walked over to the bar.

"So where are these guys?" Kagome shouted over the music.

"I just told them we were at the bar so they should be coming over now." Sango shouted back.

Kagome recognized the guy that came up behind Sango as they guy from work, although they had never been introduced.

"Kagome this is Miroku, Miroku this is Kagome." Sango introduced.

"Hi Miroku, so where's this friend of yours?" Kagome asked

"Nice too meet you Kagome, I might have lost him in the crowd, he'll be over soon." Miroku told them.

Kagome turned around to get her drink form the bartender and felt two strong arms wrap around her waist as she was pulled tightly against a hard body.

"And we meet again beautiful." Someone said in her ear.

She spun around to meet none other than InuYasha.

"Yash, you know Kagome already?" Miroku asked confused.

"Unfortunately, I've had the displeasure of meeting InuYasha already." Kagome answered

"You slept with him already?" Miroku asked her.

"Not yet." InuYasha spoke up, smirking.

"What! Eww! No I haven't slept with him!" Kagome yelled.

"Hmm, you look pretty comfortable in his arms." Sango remarked.

Kagome quickly jumped away from him while glaring at Sango. She grabbed her drink from the bar, only to turn around and see that her group was already walking away.

She was getting close to where they were and she wanted to stay with them so she grabbed InuYasha's hand to stay close.

'Only because he's the person in the back' she told herself.

They got a corner booth and sat with Kagome and InuYasha on one side and Miroku and Sango on the other.

They all chatted for a while and then Miroku asked Sango to dance.

She looked at Kagome to see if she would be alright and Kagome smiled, nodding for her to go on and they disappeared into the crowd.

Kagome's eyes scanned the crowd, because she was ignoring InuYasha, until her brown eyes made contact with staring blue ones.

"Oh no!" she said aloud and she turned around quickly.

"What's the matter?" InuYasha asked

"My crazy ex is coming over!" Kagome said trying to disappear into InuYasha's shirt.

InuYasha raised an eyebrow at the girl clinging to his chest but he couldn't complain.

Kagome looked back up only to see Kouga a few steps away.

'No, no, no! I have to do something!' she thought.

She looked up at InuYasha, grabbed his face and brought his lips down on hers urgently.

InuYasha was surprised for a moment but then FULLY responded to her kiss. He shifted his position and put her on his lap.

He started massaging her thigh and she gasped. He took advantage of this and explored her mouth with his tongue. Kagome had her hands in his hair, her fingers getting lost in his tresses and her mind clouded with desire.

She heard someone clear their throat in the distance but didn't pay attention to it until she had to stop for air. InuYasha, however, continued down her neck, over her collarbone and back up again. She heard the same throat clearing and her eyes snapped open and she saw Kouga.

"Oh!" she said suddenly remembering why the kiss began and started straightening her dress.

InuYasha looked annoyed to be interrupted by some idiot standing there clearing his throat.

"Kagome, what are you doing!" Kouga asked angrily.

"What does it look like? You shouldn't care because we're not together anyway!" Kagome said heated.

"No, we're taking a break, that's different. I didn't expect to see you swapping spit with a mutt." Kouga insulted

"No, I broke up with you for good. And as for who I 'swap spit' with is none of your business."

"No matter who you're with they will never be better than me!" Kouga said confidently.

"Oh please, he's way better than you, in every single way." Kagome said looking down to his manhood and back up again.

Kouga stood there shocked and boiling with anger.

"Look its best you walk away before my boyfriend whoops your ass." Kagome said smiling at InuYasha who sat there looking threateningly at Kouga.

"Am I supposed to be scared of him! I can take him on right now."

"You could try that now, but you'd go to jail, fighting in a public place is a no no. Now you go sit down while we go dance." Kagome said sweetly, getting up and holding hands with InuYasha on the way to the dance floor.

"I'll be watching you Kagome." He said as he walked away.

The glint in his eye gave Kagome chills.

They got to the middle of the floor and InuYasha turned Kagome around and brought her bottom to his pelvis.

"Um, I'm not the best dancer." She blushed

"Just move with me." He said placing his hands on her hips.

They started off pretty slow but she got the hang of it pretty quickly. Before the second verse Kagome was grinding on InuYasha like it was her job.

InuYasha was in heaven! 'If things keep goin this way, she'll definitely be in my bed tonight.' He thought to himself.

The tempo changed to a slow song and Kagome turned around and InuYasha pulled her close.

'Where the hell did that come from?' he thought.

InuYasha never danced with chicks on slow songs but there was something about those big brown eyes.

* * *

Sango and Miroku watched the whole ordeal from afar.

"So what the hell was that?" Miroku asked.

"I have no idea, it looks like Kagome likes him though." Sango told him.

"InuYasha seems to have taken a definite liking to Kagome."

"How can you tell?" Sango asked

"Well for one he's still dancing with her, to this slow song no less, and he's rubbing her ass."

"How is rubbing her ass a sign he likes her?"

"Well Sango dear, that would be one of my traits that rubbed off on him, well mildly anyway. But I can tell, we've been friends for years."

"Well how about we let them go home together? I mean they are neighbors…." Sango suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, how about we go catch a movie."

"Let's go." Sango smiled.

* * *

Kagome didn't see Sango anywhere around and Kouga was still staring at her from the corner. She was really getting nervous so she didn't even realize when she was on her ninth drink.

"Don't you think you need to slow down?" InuYasha said taking her drink away from her.

"Heeeey, I'm fine! I'm so fine that I'm…I'm fine." Kagome said laughing.

"Great, now you're drunk." InuYasha rolled his eyes.

Kagome scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm fine really. Just trying to get a little liquid courage." She said biting her bottom lip.

InuYasha looked at her and ran his fingers through her hair. "And why do you need liquid courage?"

"So I don't have to be afraid. Can we leave?" She asked before she leaned in and kissed him.

"We can do whatever you want."

* * *

When they arrived back at their apartments Kagome stopped outside her door, with InuYasha's assistance.

"Oh, I don't have my key." Kagome said sadly.

"You can come with me, I figured you wouldn't have your key in a dress so…tight." InuYasha said taking a breath and helping her towards his apartment.

InuYasha took her to his bedroom and sat her on the bed.

"Do you have a shirt I could wear, I'm really sleepy." Kagome said rubbing her arms from the chill in the room.

"You can grab a shirt from the closet." He told her from the bathroom.

He left the door open and she heard the shower start. She stumbled over to the closet and pulled out a random shirt. It was a button down white collar shirt.

'It smells so good.' Kagome thought.

She tried to unzip her dress but she couldn't quite reach the back. After a while she got frustrated and walked into the bathroom.

"Um InuYasha..."

"Yeah" he said poking his head out.

"Um, could you unzip my dress for me?" Kagome asked blushing.

InuYasha grinned "Sure."

She walked over, turned around and pulled her hair over her shoulder.

InuYasha unzipped her dress and she shivered and moaned when she felt the steam from the shower hit her back.

Kagome turned and looked and InuYasha and he gave her a very seductive 'I want to fuck you' type of look.

He pulled her closer to him and kissed her full and deep.

When they broke apart for air Kagome had a dazed look on her face and she blushed.

"You know InuYasha, I'm not that drunk, I'm not sleeping with you tonight." And with that she turned and walked out the room.

InuYasha laughed and went back to his shower.

Kagome had on InuYasha's shirt and had her dress lying over a chair. She stood by his bed eyeing it warily.

"The sheets are clean." He said coming out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

Kagome tore her eyes away from him slowly, trying not to drool, and crawled in the bed and snuggled in.

InuYasha changed into a pair of boxers and was about to leave the room.

"Um, InuYasha…could you stay with me, I really couldn't sleep alone tonight." She said softly.

InuYasha came over and got into the bed with her. "What's the problem?"

"The look that Kouga gave me tonight still creeps me out, he gave me that same look the last time when he…never mind."

InuYasha turned Kagome over to look into her eyes. "What did he do to you?" He asked in a firm voice.

"He hit me...but I left him and tonight was my first time seeing him since then.

InuYasha growled and pulled Kagome close to him.

'Why the hell am I so worried about her?' InuYasha thought to himself confused.

Whatever instinct that told him to worry about her was right.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome's eyes opened slowly and as soon as the sunlight hit them she shut them quickly. She turned away from the light and into a well toned chest.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked up at InuYasha. She groaned loudly and he raised a brow at her.

"What am I doing in your bed?" She asked sitting up.

"Well good morning to you too sunshine." He said sarcastically.

"Did we do something last night?" she said from the bathroom

He looked at her for a moment. "You really don't remember?"

"If I remembered I wouldn't have asked." She said sitting on the bed again.

InuYasha pulled her next to him and said "Well we could do a re-enactment and you can make those wonderful noises for me again." And kissed her neck.

Kagome blushed. "I know we didn't sleep together."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I would be able to….because I'd just know ok."

"No, you'd be able to what?"

"I'd uh….still be able to….you know…feel…it." She said looking at anything but him.

"So how many people have you had sex with?" he asked catching on.

"Why is that any of your concern?" She asked sternly.

"Because I want to know."

"Well it's none of your business." She said sliding away from him.

"That many huh?" he teased.

"No! I've only had sex with one person thank you very much, you idiot." She said heated.

He slid closer to her and pulled her on top of him. "Shame, you look like you could really take it." He said pushing her down on his pelvic area.

Kagome's mouth dropped but she couldn't move because he had a strong grip on her hips. She tried to clench her legs together but her effort was pointless, seeing as she was basically straddling him.

He started moving his hips and she bit her lip.

"Ah, w-wait a minute." She finally choked out.

He pulled her close and started kissing on her neck.

She leaned into him for a moment and then her rational side caught up with her and she jerked back.

"Whoa, I can't make this mistake."

"Mistake?" he said irritated.

"Yes, sleeping with you would be a huge mistake. I'm not the kind of girl you usually go for and I'm not going to be anybody's one night stand." She said moving to the end of the bed.

"But it's not night time."

"Is that seriously the best thing you could come up with? You bring all these bimbos back to your apartment and you can't come up with something better than that, it really speaks volumes about your choices in the quality of women you screw."

"Well I'm trying to screw you right now so does that make you a bimbo?"

"No, you asshole. I'm not sleeping with you now or ever so you can try all you want but you will not succeed, why would I have sex with someone who has a different stain on his bed every night. I know your type."

"Really, and what would that be since you know every damn thing?"

"You're an over grown child who has nothing better to do than to occupy his time with different women but you aren't enough of a man to have a relationship and settle down with one woman. You have a few redeeming qualities but they're overshadowed but your womanizing ways. You lure women to this apartment only to have them out within a few hours. It's like you don't have a heart."

"Well you know what, you're wrong you don't know anything about me or what has gone on in my life. I-"

Kagome cut him off. "Oh cry me a river, you're rich and pretty. Your biggest worry was what to pick out for your birthday-"

InuYasha cut her off "That's where you're fucking wrong, don't assume you know shit about my life when you don't know anything about me. I wasn't some rich brat living without a care in the got damn world. I know what pain is and if anything you act like a stuck up snobby little bitch who has her head up her ass and has to have everything her way."

They sat there staring at each other for a minute fuming.

Kagome got up and went into the bathroom and slammed the door. Eventually InuYasha heard his shower start.

He got up and started cleaning his room. When he finished, he turned on the TV and zoned out.

* * *

Kagome finished showering and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her.

Kagome came out of the bathroom wearing the same shirt but her hair was wet, InuYasha glanced her way and tried with every fiber in his being to stay in the same spot.

'_Why the hell did she have to come out here looking sexy?'_ he thought to himself.

She put the towel she used in his hamper in the closet and looked at him for a moment until he looked at her.

"Um, I'm going to check and see if I put my spare key up under the mat like I was supposed to do last week." She told him quietly.

"You're gonna walk out dressed like that?"

"It's the door right in front of yours so I think it'll be alright, but uhh….c-could I…umm-"

"Well spit it out already."

She cut her eyes at him. "Do you have a pair of boxers I could wear or something?"

"Top drawer" he said pointing to his dresser.

Kagome opened and pulled out a pretty black silky pair and slid them on.

"And I better get those back."

Kagome laughed "I'll be back." And she walked out.

As soon as Kagome shut InuYasha's door she was push back into it roughly.

She looked up "Kouga? What the hell are you doing here!" she asked angrily.

"You fucked him, I can smell him all over you." He said pinning her to the door.

"That's none of your damn business! Let me go before I call InuYasha!" She yelled

Kouga started choking her. "If you call him out here I'll be forced to hurt you, do you want that?" He waited on an answer but she couldn't reply because his hand was around her throat.

"You better answer me when I ask you a question!" he yelled in her face.

InuYasha swung his door open and Kagome fell to the floor on the inside of his apartment, half conscious.

InuYasha didn't ask any questions after he saw Kagome hit the ground. He beat Kouga until his hands hurt and slammed his door.

He moved Kagome back into his bedroom and saw that her neck was beginning to bruise.

He growled deep in his throat.

* * *

When Kagome woke up she heard talking in the other room and InuYasha's bedroom door was closed.

She tipped to the door to listen.

"Actually I'm the only person she's told about that. I can't let her stay alone but I know how stubborn she is so she won't stay with me." Sango said.

"She definitely is stubborn, so I guess you just have to leave it up to her." InuYasha told Sango.

"I can't just leave it to her she'll worry me to death."

'_What are you my mother'_ Kagome thought from her side of the door.

"What are you her mother?" InuYasha asked Sango

"Hey, I'm just worried."

"Well why don't you just ask her what she wants to do." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Because she's still asleep." Sango said in a 'duh' tone

"No she's not, she's been awake. Come on out Kagome." He said in the same volume he'd been using.

Kagome opened the door slowly and poked her head out. "Hey" she said in a raspy voice.

She rubbed her throat and sat on the couch in the living room next to InuYasha.

Sango stared at her the entire time. "Kagome are you ok?" she asked in a motherly tone.

"Sango I'm fine." She said reassuringly.

"But look at that huge bruise on your neck! Did you call the police? You can't seriously be thinking about staying in your apartment alone?" Sango ranted.

"Sango I'll be fine, I'm living next door to InuYasha. If anything happens I'll scream…I'm sure he'd hear me, if he doesn't have a girl over here every night." Kagome added in slyly.

"InuYasha would you be willing to look out for Kagome?" Sango asked with pleading eyes.

"Jeez why don't you just beg me to move in with him." Kagome said sarcastically.

"You should." He said unexpectedly. Both of the women stared at him.

"What?" Kagome said confused. "I can't move in with you."

"Why not?" Sango asked.

Kagome's mouth dropped. "Uh, why would I do that, I live across the hall."

"Well you just walked across the hall earlier today and look how that turned out." InuYasha said.

"And besides he doesn't know you live here, he only knows that InuYasha lives here." Sango added.

'_I think this is a conspiracy.'_ Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome dropped her head in her hands to think for a minute, then she sighed loudly. "Ugh!...Ok fine. I'll stay, but only for a little while."

"Well Kouga was arrested today and he's pretty obsessed with you, he told the police that you were his girlfriend and InuYasha had drugged and kidnapped you from the club last night. That's why I'm over here, so you might be over here until you guys effectively press charges and you are certain he isn't stalking you anymore. But until then could you please stay here with InuYasha?" Sango said.

"Yes, I'll stay until its safe again."

* * *

Kagome and InuYasha went into her apartment so she could grab some things. She took a quick shower and put on night shirt with a pair of shorts.

She grabbed a bag and threw in her toothbrush and other things she would need in the morning. She grabbed an outfit for work and everything else that went with it.

They went back to InuYasha's apartment and Kagome got in the bed while InuYasha was doing something in the next room.

Kagome's mind was still racing about the day's events and she thought about this morning. She felt bad about what she said to InuYasha.

He walked into the room while she was deep in thought.

"InuYasha, I wanted to apologize about earlier. You were right, I don't know much about you so I shouldn't have assumed that much about you. And I wanted to thank you for letting me stay over here with you." After saying that she slid deep under the covers and turned over.

InuYasha turned out the light and crawled in bed behind her and pulled her against his body. "I may have been wrong about some things I said about you too, and you can stay with me as long as you want to." He said in her ear.

Kagome turned half her body and kissed him and lay back down.

InuYasha was genuinely shocked, he went to sleep a little happier that night.

* * *

The next morning Kagome woke up before InuYasha. She looked over at him and he seemed so peaceful. She kissed him on the cheek and went into the bathroom to get ready for work.

Kagome came out of the bathroom half dressed and InuYasha was still sleeping. It was still 7:15 but he told Kagome to wake him up in the morning. She walked over to the bed and peered over at him. She looked at his ears and felt herself get swept up in mischief. She grabbed his ears and ran her fingers over the furry smoothness. They felt so good under her fingers. She rubbed his ears gently and his arm shot up stopping her ministrations.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he eyed her.

"Um…waking you" she smiled sweetly.

He looked down. "I wish I could wake up to this again."

She followed his gaze to her unbuttoned shirt. She yanked her hands back and closed her shirt while she blushed furiously.

"Well you wanted to wake up and now you're up so I'll finish getting ready."

InuYasha drove Kagome to work and walked her into the building. When she was about to walk away he yanked her back to him and kissed her and she blushed.

"What time do you get off?"

"4:30"

"I'll come in and get you."

"Ok." She said walking towards the elevator.

* * *

When Kagome got to her office a few of the women were looking at her.

"Sango, what's up with all the weird looks?" Kagome asked

"Apparently some of the women in the office have been gossiping. I heard InuYasha was here this morning."

"Yeah, he dropped me off this morning and walked in. What's it to them?"

"I guess they were still hanging on to him, I don't know, but I did hear he kissed you." Sango said.

"Well yeah, but it's not like that was the first time or anything, these nosy people need to mind their business."

"You sound defensive." Sango laughed. "Nobody wants to steal your boyfriend Kagome." She snickered.

"He's not my boyfriend." She pointed.

"Well not yet" Sango said and walked off.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait... Life got crazy one me for a while... Please Enjoy

* * *

Sango and Kagome got on the elevator to go to lunch. When they stepped into the lobby InuYasha was there waiting on Kagome.

"Oh, well hello InuYasha." Sango said as the three of them stopped to talk.

"Hey." He looked at Kagome. "I came to take you to lunch."

Kagome smiled "Thank you but Sango and I usually go to lunch together-"

Sango cut her off "But if you guys want to spend some time together you go right ahead." She smiled

"But are you going to be ok by yourself?" Kagome asked

"Well if you don't have anybody to go to lunch with I would be glad to escort you." Miroku said coming up behind them.

"Well then, I think everything is settled then. Let's go Miroku." Sango said headed for the door.

Miroku skipped after her happily.

* * *

Kagome and InuYasha went to her favorite café right around the corner from their apartments. It was nice and small and sat back away from the street.

They went inside and sat in the back in a covered booth. Kagome ordered oden and InuYasha ordered ramen.

Kagome tucked a stray tendril behind her ear and nervously cleared her throat.

InuYasha leaned forward staring at her.

Kagome tried to fight the blush that rose to her cheeks. "What?" she asked shyly.

She looked into his eyes and a saw softness and tenderness that she hadn't seen in him before.

Her heart softened.

He smiled at her. "Why are you so nervous now?"

Kagome opened her mouth and closed it. She didn't know why she was nervous.

"I don't know."

"You are beautiful when you're flustered" he said and she blushed.

Their waitress came back and sat Kagome's food down in front of her and slid InuYasha his food roughly. They both looked up at her confused.

"Enjoy." She said rudely at InuYasha. She turned to Kagome and said "If you need anything ma'am my name is Kikyo." And she walked off.

"Just great" InuYasha mumbled pushing his food away.

"Is she another one night stand?" Kagome asked distantly.

"No, she's my ex from a few years back." He said angrily

Kagome looked up shocked. "Ex?"

"Yeah..it's a long story, how about we take that food to go and eat in the park?"

"Alright."

Kagome and InuYasha went to the park and sat on a bench under a tree. Kagome opened her food and began to eat it. InuYasha didn't bring his food for fear of poison. Kagome handed him a spork so he could have some of her food.

After they finished they sat there for a moment and Kagome cleared her throat. "So… did you want to talk about it?"

"I guess… After my mother passed when I was 17 I went to live with my half-brother. We didn't get along so well at first, but then we grew to tolerate each other. Kikyo knew my brother because she was always trying to get with him for his money and then she met me. I dated her for a while and she used me for my money every chance she could. I really liked her so I didn't want to believe the worst about her. Until I saw it for myself. I dumped her and she begged for me to stay with her. After I embarrassed her and let everyone know what she was after, she couldn't get a date with the men she wanted no matter how hard she tried, and she tried VERY hard. So we've had a mutual dislike for each other." InuYasha explained.

"Wow….sounds like we both have crazy exes. I don't really see anything wrong in what you did. Maybe the whole public embarrassment was harsh but I understand." Kagome said.

"Harsh? Feh, don't be so soft woman." He smirked.

Kagome smiled "I am not soft, I'm understanding."

InuYashas eyes went to her lips and back up to her eyes.

Kagomes eyes smoldered. She was very confused.

Before she knew it his lips were on hers, her fingers were in his hair, and he was pulling her on his lap.

They broke apart when Kagome had to catch her breath. Her head was spinning, and not just because of the searing kiss.

Kagomes chest heaved and she placed her forehead against InuYashas.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Kagome murmured

"Doing what?" His eyes glowed.

"Making me like you." She laughed.

He grabbed her chin. "I want you to like me."

"Why?" she asked seriously.

He shrugged. "I like you…and you might be good for me."

Kagome smiled and glanced at her watch. "Well Mr. Sweet talker, it's time for me to get back to work."

* * *

Kagome walked back into the office cheerily.

"Hello Sango." She said walking past.

Sango followed. "Well well well, nothing like a make out session to cheer a girl up during the work day."

Kagome blushed "What? That's crazy, what did you and Miroku do?"

"We went around the corner and had pizza, but back to you and InuYasha, what happened?" Sango questioned.

"Nothing, we went to get soup at The Bowl, and the waitress was an ex girlfriend of his, we ate on a bench outside and talked."

"And made out?"

"Yes, but that's nothing new." Kagome blushed again.

"You two are certainly getting close." Miroku said coming in the room.

Sango turned "How long have you been standing there?"

"Only long enough to know that Kagome and InuYasha made out, nothing more."

"So what did you and Sango do for lunch." Kagome asked Miroku to change the subject.

"We had some pizza, we didn't make out but we did kiss." He said casually as Sango turned red.

"Oh! So there was a kiss!" Kagome said excitedly.

"Yeah, well I'll be seeing you ladies later, good luck tonight Kagome." He said and walked off before she could ask him any questions.

"Wonder what that meant?" Sango asked aloud.

"Knowing Miroku, who knows, but tell me more about this kiss…"

Sango looked away quickly. "Um, well…it was nothing really. Only for a minute or two."

"Yes, well a minute or two can become something more…a lot more"

* * *

InuYasha was waiting for Kagome in the lobby after work. He was oddly quiet the entire way home.

When they arrived at the door he stopped. Kagome arched a brow in a very InuYasha like fashion. He turned towards her and put his hand on her hips and pulled her close. He leaned in and in a husky voice said "I want you to go into your apartment, take a hot shower, put on a sexy dress and meet me in my apartment in two hours."

Kagome blushed and stuttered an "ok." She went into her apartment and ran to her closet. She was rushing to find a dress that was good enough to impress InuYasha. After all, the type of girls she saw exiting his apartment were double d's with blonde hair and skin tight clothes.

Doubt started to form in her mind if she could even turn his head the way they could. She chewed her bottom lip as her hand landed on a red dress she had never worn. Sango bought it for her as a gift on her 21st birthday and it still had the tag on it. She pulled it out and sat it on the bed.

She already wasted 15 minutes freaking out on what to wear so she couldn't waste anymore time. She took a twenty minute shower and washed her hair. She put some rollers in her hair and painted her nails and toes while she sat under the hair dryer.

She put on very light make-up and walked into her room. She looked into the mirror and took a deep breath.

"You can do this Kagome. You may not be a bombshell or some kind of porn vixen but you can charm him with your wit… This is sad, even I don't believe me." She sighed. "Well, there's nothing I can do about it now so I might as well get ready.

* * *

Kagome stepped out of her apartment wearing her curve hugging red dress. It had one strap that went over her left shoulder. The dress was tight, but not too tight. The fabric was soft to the touch and it stopped mid-thigh. She wore black peep toe stilettos and her hair bounced slightly when she walked. She opened InuYasha's door and heard him in the bathroom.

"InuYasha" Kagome called from his bedroom door.

"Gimmie a minute!" he yelled back and she heard the shower cut off.

"Are you just now getting out the shower?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I fell asleep for a while. I'll be out in a minute."

He came out a few minutes later with his hair pulled back into a low ponytail with a pair of black slacks and a white shirt, unbuttoned of course.

When he looked over on his bed he saw Kagome and thought _'This is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life.'_

InuYasha was starring at Kagome and she blushed and looked away.

He walked over to her and pulled her up to him. Her eyes shot to his and his manly scent invaded her senses and made her lose her complete train of thought.

"You are so beautiful" he told her. He kissed her on her cheek and then again on her neck.

She unconsciously moved closer to him and moaned. Her eyes shot open and she blushed.

"So where are we going?" she asked nervously as she buttoned his shirt slowly.

"We are supposed to go to this restaurant downtown but if your hands keep toughing my chest like that then we won't make it out of this room." He grinned sexily.

"Well then…I guess I'll wait for you in the living room" she smiled and walked out of the room. InuYasha watched her bottom sway until she left his sight.

They left his apartment almost ten minutes later and arrived at the restaurant at 7:30.

They had a nice booth in the back and the entire restaurant was dimly lit. They sat and ordered their food.

"This is very nice. Is this what a date out with InuYasha looks like?" Kagome asked

"Only when I care about someone. I haven't done this in a while." He answered

"Neither have I. Last time I went out with Koga ended in disaster. Arguing in the middle of a restaurant. Not one of my finest moments but it was well worth the argument."

"What happened?"

"He got angry because the server pulled out my chair and threatened to get the guy fired, completely childish." Kagome shook her head.

"I had a similar experience with Kikyo. The waitress supposedly gave me more water than her and that was considered flirting and she screamed at the girl and made her cry."

"We definitely had a matching pair of nuts." Kagome said and they laughed.

The dinner went smoothly and they got to know each other much better.

They talked about their families and friends and past experiences in high school and college. They had so much in common but were total opposites at the same time.

* * *

When they got back to InuYasha's apartment they were holding hands and went inside his apartment.

They sat on the couch and drank almost an entire bottle of wine. They laughed and Kagome finished the last of her glass. She was definitely tipsy. She sat her glass on the table, barely making it, without breaking the glass.

"Maybe I should move those." InuYasha said grabbing it from her.

When their skin came into contact with each other's there was a spark between them.

Kagome pulled InuYasha's face to hers and pressed her lips against his hard. InuYasha took control and leaned her back against the couch, never breaking the kiss.

Kagome unbuttoned his shirt and realized the glass was still in his hand.

"Maybe you should put those in the kitchen before we break them." She suggested.

He got the glasses and the empty wine bottle and put headed in the kitchen. He rinsed the glasses and left them in the sink and put the bottle in the trash.

He walked back into the living room to find Kagome asleep on the couch.

He laughed and picked her up and headed on in the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Kagome apologized profusely for falling asleep but InuYasha just laughed it off.

Kagome was still embarrassed nonetheless. So she was determined to make it up to him some way.

* * *

About two weeks went by and then she figured out something that would be simple and fun. She would plan the weekend perfectly.

That Friday Kagome drove herself to work. InuYasha had to do something on the other side of town with his family for the day.

When she got off of work she stopped by the video store to pick up some DVDs.

'_Lets see… We have The Hangover, Date Night, Cop Out, The Green Hornet, My Soul to Take, Leap Year, Life As We Know It, Easy A, The Other Guys, and Alice In Wonderland. I'll just get them all and let him choose.'_

After that she stopped by the grocery store and got a mountain worth of snacks and drinks.

She went back to InuYasha's apartment (since she had a key) and put the snacks on the counter in the kitchen, the drinks in the freezer to get cold, and the DVDs on the couch. She took a shower and put on a pair of white sweatpants and a black tank. She blew her hair out and left it down.

She displayed the candy and snacks on the table in the living room and put down a big bowl of popcorn. She took the drinks out of the freezer and grabbed two glasses and headed back into the living room.

She sat them down on the table just as InuYasha was walking in the door.

"Hey, what's all this?" he asked coming over and kissing her on the cheek.

"Well to apologize for falling asleep on you, I planned out a movie night and the rest of the weekend." She smiled.

InuYasha took a quick shower and put on a pair of sweat pants and joined Kagome on the couch.

"So what are we watching first?" He asked her.

"Your choice." She said passing the bag of movies.

He looked through. "Some of these are pretty good…you know, for a girl" he teased.

"Whatever." She laughed, pushing him.

He chose The Green Hornet and put it in the DVD player. Kagome turned out the lights and grabbed the popcorn.

About four movies later they ended up watching Easy A.

InuYasha was lying on his back and Kagome was lying on top of him.

The movie ended with the couple riding away on a lawn mower.

"That was so CUTE!" Kagome squealed.

"It was alright." InuYasha said looking down at her.

Kagome looked up at him. "What! That movie was awesome. And it was really cute!"

"You're really cute." He smirked

"Oh really?" She smiled

"Yes really." He kissed her and flipped them over so that he was on top.

They continued kissing and eventually broke apart for air. InuYasha started kissing on her neck and she moaned. His hands roamed her body and slipped into her sweatpants. He ran his fingers along the outside of her underwear teasing her while nibbling on her neck.

"Mmmhh…InuYasha." she said softly

"Hmm?"

"Please..." she whined

"Please what?"

"Do it"

"Do what Kagome? I wanna hear you say it." He said huskily in her ear as he touched her with slightly more pressure. Her hands gripped his shoulders and she bit her bottom lip.

His other hand slipped under her shirt and began to massage her breast.

"Say it Kagome, just say it." He chanted in her ear in a very sexy tone.

"I…I…I want you to-"and as soon as she started, there was a knock on the door. They both froze and waited for something else to happen.

"Kagome?" somebody said from the other side of the door.

Kagome paled for a moment. "Mom?" she called back.

"Yes dear."

"Um, one moment!" Kagome jumped up from under InuYasha and ran to straighten her hair in the hall mirror. She put her clothes back in place and took a deep breath to calm herself. InuYasha sat on the couch just looking at her.

Kagome shot him a look that said _behave!_ She opened the door and hugged her mother.

"Hi mom, what are you doing here?"

"Well I talked to Sango the other day and we talked about an incident that you neglected to tell me. That crazy boy Kouga showed up and you didn't tell me!"

"Mom, the situation was taken care of and right now really isn't a good time to be discussing this."

Kagome's mother looked past her and saw a young man sitting on the couch. "Oh I'm sorry dear, all you had to say was that you were busy entertaining guests. And good job on that one Kagome. You two would make beautiful grandchildren." She smiled

"Whoa whoa mom! This isn't even my apartment. This is InuYasha, and this is InuYasha's apartment, mine is across the hall. And we are not in a relationship… I'm just visiting a friend is all." She lied.

"Alright, well I'm off to visit Sango before I head back to the shrine."

"Mom you can't travel this late. It's almost 1 am. You can stay at my place and then go see Sango in the morning."

"That sounds wonderful dear. Speaking of the hour isn't it a bit late to be visiting a friend? Especially a male friend and you're not even wearing a bra. Kagome, I'm your mother, that means I'm always one step ahead of you. So I'll stay the night at your apartment but I won't wait up for you because I know that you probably won't be coming back tonight."

By the time she was finished Kagome's face was as red as a tomato.

"I'll just go get my keys." She said flying to the bedroom.

Kagome's mother then stepped into the apartment.

"Hello I'm Kaori Higurashi. How long have you been sleeping with my daughter?"

InuYasha choked on the soda he was drinking. "What?"

"InuYasha I'm no fool. I've called Kagome's apartment for a week and there has been no answer. I left a message yesterday telling her that I was coming over and she looked surprised when she opened the door. Therefore she didn't know I was coming, meaning she hasn't been in her apartment in a very long time. So again I ask, how long have you been sleeping with my daughter?" she finished with a smile.

"W-well we haven't had sex but she was staying over just in case Kouga came back by here." He said nervously.

"In that case thank you for keeping my little Kagome safe."

"You're welcome."

"Do you plan on having sex with her anytime soon? You two would look perfect together and my grandbabies would be so adorable!"

"Uhh-"

"Alright mom, let's get you over to my apartment." Kagome said coming back into the room.

Kagome went to her door to unlock it so her mother could stay over. She was right about Kagome not coming back to her apartment.

"Well InuYasha, it was nice to meet you, hopefully the next time I see you it will be with really good news having to do with grandchildren. You two aren't getting and younger." She stood and smiled at him and walked into Kagome's apartment.

Kagome came back into InuYasha's apartment a few minutes later.

"Talk about a great way to ruin the mood" Kagome said shaking her head.

"Your mother takes the cake." InuYasha said laughing.

* * *

The next morning when Kagome and InuYasha woke up, Kagome's mother was already gone. They got ready for the day and went to get breakfast at a restaurant near Sango's apartment. A few minutes later Sango and Miroku met them at the table and the ordered their food.

"So what did my mother say to you when she saw you this morning?" Kagome asked Sango.

Sango blushed and Kagome raised a brow. "What does that mean?" Kagome asked.

Everyone fell silent.

"Are you guys going to tell her or should I?" InuYasha asked Sango and Miroku.

Kagome looked at Sango, then Miroku, then InuYasha. "Oh my gosh! You guys had sex!" Kagome exclaimed.

"No! No! No we didn't!" Sango whispered energetically.

Miroku snickered. "It's true. We didn't have sex, and that's only because your mother showed up."

Kagome and InuYasha couldn't help but laugh.

"Well what were you doing over Sango's place so early in the morning?" Kagome asked.

"I went over to give her a ride for breakfast, but I wasn't sure on the time so I just showed up at 8."

"Oh look the food is here!" Sango said relieved to have a break from this conversation.

"And you told my mother about the Kouga fiasco?"

"Well she tricked me! She told me she had just called you and you had told her that you would call back and that you had something important to tell her. She said she couldn't wait and I told her about the Kouga thing. Your mother is a tricky little thing and I will not be held accountable for anything I said to her."

Kagome laughed "I know, she got me last night. I made her stay the night at my apartment because she came over so late. Now that I think about it, that might have been her plan all along. Come over late, try to catch somebody in the act. The woman is genius."

"She is. She asked me when were we gonna give her grandchildren." InuYasha told her.

Kagome spit out her orange juice and it sprayed in Miroku's face.

"Sorry! What? I am so sorry Miroku! She asked you what?" Kagome said incredulously.

"You walked back in the room so I didn't have to answer. Thank God."

"Well just out of curiosity what would you have said?" Sango asked

"I would have told her it was up to Kagome." He said simply

"So if Kagome wanted to have babies with you would you want to have kids with her?"Miroku asked, finished wiping orange juice from his face.

"Ok! Enough with the questions! No more talk of babies or my mother, this is exactly what she would want. So for the rest of the day we are going to have fun and then we're going to the fair by the docks tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

InuYasha and Kagome went back to his apartment to watch a few more movies before they went to the fair that night.

They ended up falling asleep in the same position they were in the night before on the couch. Kagome was lying on top of InuYasha with her hands clutching his shirt while his arms were wrapped around her, hands resting on her butt.

They were awoken a couple hours later by Kagome's cell phone ringing, InuYasha reached over and picked it up.

"Hello"

"InuYasha? Where's Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Right here, what do you want?"

"Well..rude..I was calling to ask where you guys are. It's 7 and Miroku and I are already at the fair waiting on you guys."

"We'll be there in a minute." He said and hung up.

"Hey Kagome…"

"Hmm." She said shifting slightly.

"We're late meeting Sango and Miroku for the fair."

"Seriously?" She asked burying her face into his shirt.

"Yeah, you ready to get up?"

Kagome slipped her arms around his neck. "Do you really want to go?" she asked kissing him.

"Well what else did you have in mind?" he asked kissing her back.

"We could always start from where we got interrupted last night."

InuYasha's phone rang and Kagome picked up.

"Yes Miroku." She said sitting up.

"Kagome dear, if I'm not getting any then neither will you and InuYasha. GET UP AND GET HERE NOW!" he yelled and hung up.

"Well I guess we do have to go."

"Yeah, this weekend was your idea."

Kagome rolled her eyes and got up so they could get ready to go. They exited InuYasha's apartment a few minutes later.

* * *

When they arrived at the fair and met up with Sango and Miroku after getting cotton candy and waited in the line to ride the ferris wheel. Kagome and InuYasha sat in a booth alone so they could force Miroku and Sango together. Sango liked Miroku but she was still wary about fully giving him a chance.

"Do you think this cotton candy will make me taste any sweeter?" Kagome teased.

"Why don't you let me find out…"

"Then kiss me." She told him.

He leaned in close by her ear and whispered "I wasn't talking about your mouth."

A blush rose to her cheeks. "Well…you certainly are bold tonight."

"I'm always bold. I just turn it down for you. Don't want you to faint from the blood rushing to you head all the time." he laughed.

As they were coming around in the circle they got a glimpse into Sango and Miroku's booth.

"Are they kissing?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"Looks like they're sucking each other's face off…we should follow suit."

"Good idea."

The next thing they knew someone was clearing their throat. They looked up at the teen operating the machine and quickly exited before anyone else saw them.

When Miroku and Sango met them by the nearest booth Kagome teased Sango for making out with Miroku.

"Did he grope you while he did it?" Kagome asked smiling.

"No, surprisingly he's been the perfect gentleman. "

InuYasha and Miroku were at a booth knocking over milk bottles to win prizes for the girls.

"If he keeps this up maybe you guys could move on to the next level."

"Speaking of the next level, have you and your 'roommate' had sex yet?"

Kagome sighed "Nope."

"A couple of weeks ago you were disgusted with him and now you sound disappointed at the fact you two haven't slept together. Looks like you guys are becoming closer than I thought."

"Yeah, well I kind of live with him so…it was bound to happen."

"Not really, you haven't slept with anybody since Hojo! And he cried afterwards because 'it was so beautiful'" Sango laughed.

"He was sensitive!" Kagome defended.

"Oh please! I'm surprised he even had a penis, but he was nice. I'll give him that. I think InuYasha is better for you. He can match your fiery attitude and most importantly he can protect you."

"Yeah, I really like him but we're seeing where this is going for now."

InuYasha and Miroku walked back with the prizes they won. InuYasha won Kagome a big white dog and a small kitsune with a fluffy tail. She took the stuffed prizes and kissed him on the lips. Miroku settled to get Sango a huge cat that had two tails, she hugged it to her chest and pecked him on the cheek.

They stayed at the fair until it was nearly 1 am. "We're gonna head out, its late and Kagome's tired. We'll see you guys later." InuYasha told the other two.

They watched Kagome and InuYasha walk away hand in hand.

"She has definitely tamed him." Miroku admired.

Kagome fell asleep in the car so InuYasha carried her up to the apartment and stripped her to her underwear and put one of his shirts on her. He took off his clothes and joined her. When he got into bed she snuggled up to him and he drifted off soon.

* * *

The next morning Kagome awoke and got up silently trying not to disturb InuYasha. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and take a shower. She began to wash her hair. She closed her eyes to rinse out the lather and when she finished she opened her eyes and screamed.

InuYasha was awoken from his sleep by Kagome screaming his name. He jumped up and rushed into the bathroom to see her wrapped in a towel on the opposite side of the bathroom.

"What's wrong?"

"It's a spider in the shower!" she said pointing. She had jumped out of the shower with the curtain still open and the water still running.

InuYasha spotted the spider, turned the water off, and killed the spider with a wad of tissue and flushed it.

"It's dead." He said turning to look at her. That's when he really realized what she looked like.

Skin still dripping wet, as was her hair, and she was poorly covered by the towel. He cheeks were slightly flushed from her…excitement.

"You look beautiful." He said aloud without realizing it.

She blushed "Thank you…and thanks for killing the spider."

He chuckled and came close to her "No problem." And then he kissed her softly.

Kagome was taken aback by the sheer tenderness of it. She brought her hand up to the side of his face and stroked his cheek. She brought his lips back to hers and kissed him again.

He picked her up and put her on the counter. She looked him over and all he wore was a pair of boxers. She already knew how amazing his body was but shouldn't help but stare every time he was shirtless.

He was having a hard time tearing his eyes away from her. So he kissed her senseless. Kagome broke away when her head started swimming. InuYasha trailed kisses down her neck and across her collar bone. Kagome threw her head back and moaned as he licked her neck and sucked on the junction between her neck and shoulder.  
His right hand came up to massage her breast and she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer to her. Her hands tangled in his hair as he deepened the kiss. His nose picked up the scent of her thickening arousal and his other hand began to stroke her inner thighs.

He was playing with her again. His hands coming closer to her wetness every time he stroked her thigh and pulling away torturously slow. She sucked in a sharp breath as he started to suck on her breast. Her back arched and her towel was forgotten. His hand still played across her thigh and she got fed up. She grabbed his hand and placed it exactly where she needed it to be.

"Impatient are we?" He smirked

"If we get interrupted one more time I'll go crazy." She said seriously.

"Well I won't keep you waiting too long."

He captured her lips and his hands went to work. She wanted him to touch her…so he would. A wicked grin crossed his face.

His thumb started an agonizingly slow assault on her womanhood. Kagome was not about to let him get the best of her. She stuck her hand in his boxers and grabbed him and started to stroke slowly. He froze for a moment and pulled her hand out. He kissed her deeply and picked her up and took her to the bed. He sat her down and went into the closet. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"I'm gonna do you and you're just gonna have to sit back and take it." He told her with lust shining in his eyes.

He handcuffed her to one of the bars at the head of the bed. His hands slid down her arms, along the sides of her breasts and down her sides and she shuddered. He got on top of her and kissed her with one hand pinching her nipple and the other playing near her entrance. She tried to move so he would get closer but he stopped her from moving.

"Do you want me there?" He asked kissing down her neck.

"Yes" she breathed.

He kissed down to her right breast and took it into his mouth sucking on it and gently biting her nipple. He continued to kiss his way down her stomach and down her right thigh. He switched to the other side and licked up her left thigh until his face hovered over her hot sex.

"Um InuYasha I've never had someone…." Her sentence was forgotten as InuYasha gave her a long slow lick and her eyes widened.

His tongue parted her lips and delved inside and her eyes fluttered shut. He licked from her opening up to her nub and teased it with his teeth. Kagome moaned loudly as his tongue did things she never felt before. Her hands tugged against the handcuffs because she wanted to touch him. He saw her movement and bit her once more stopping her movements as a shudder wracked her body. He sucked, bit and licked until she had her first orgasm.

He came back up and started kissing on her neck as she panted. When she caught her breath he kissed her and took off his boxers. Her eyes looked him over and widened when she saw how big he was. InuYasha smirked and she blushed, adverting her eyes.

He rubbed himself at her entrance. He took his time, knowing it would hurt. He inched in slowly until he was all the way in and waited for her to adjust to him. He began to move slowly and she moaned as her hands gripped his shoulders.

He slowly began to pick up the pace and she dug her nails in his back. He picked up her left leg and put it on his shoulder. She pulled him down by his hair and kissed him. When they broke away she was panting and moaned very loudly. He felt amazing and she couldn't remember why she waited so long.

InuYasha was thinking something along the same lines. He gazed at her while making love to her nice and slow and thought about how beautiful she was.

She bit her bottom lip to stop a scream as he went a little deeper and harder.

"Don't hold it in, let it out." He said in a husky voice.

She let out a soft "Ahhhh" in his ear as she felt the pressure building up below.

He knew she was getting close and he could feel himself getting there as well. He sucked in a deep breath. He pulled her leg down and gave her a couple more deep stroke before she came all over him. He then pulled out so he wouldn't risk getting her pregnant if she didn't want it.

He collapsed beside her and she curled into him.

'_What a morning' _she thought.


	7. Chapter 7

For the next two months Kagome and InuYasha had been having sex like crazy. And quite frankly Sango and Miroku found them disgusting to be around. Always kissing and groping each other and acting like no one else mattered. It was just plain sickening.

Yes, they were jealous.

They were out for breakfast on Saturday, which had become tradition, and InuYasha was whispering in Kagome's ear and she was blushing. They were acting like two teenagers in love, it was cute at first, but that was a month ago, it was getting kind of old.

"So are you two going to get married or what?" Miroku said rolling his eyes.

"So what if we are?" InuYasha shot back.

"What does that mean?" Sango asked.

"Nothing" Kagome interjected. "InuYasha was just messing with you guys." She said rolling her eyes.

InuYasha just shrugged and took a sip of his drink. They were still waiting for their food to arrive.

Miroku got the inkling that InuYasha wasn't joking. He already knew that InuYasha cared for Kagome more than he had for any other girl, and they'd known each other since they were 12.

Their server finally arrived with their breakfast and InuYasha kissed Kagome on the neck as their plates were placed in front of them. That was a warning to the boy that Kagome was his. The young boy could feel the tension so he bid them a delicious breakfast and walked quickly back into the kitchen.

They ate their breakfast in a comfortable silence but they all had something different on their minds.

Kagome was thinking about how perfect everything in her life seemed to be going lately. Her relationship with InuYasha was slightly undefined in her eyes but other than that it was almost like they were married. They had known each other for almost four months so she could definitely rule out the notion of marriage, although it would be wonderful to be with him forever. She was up for a promotion at work and she was positive she was getting it. Increase in pay and slightly shorter work hours, it was amazing.

Sango was thinking about how close InuYasha and Kagome were, sure she was happy for her best friend but she was feeling like Kagome was slowly slipping away from her. Whenever something good happened outside of work she tried calling her but that never worked. She was always around InuYasha and with some of the things that were going on in her life she wanted only Kagome to know and her dear friend with the supersonic hearing. She didn't want to sound petty she wanted time with her friend too! She and Miroku had almost had sex and she wanted to have a little girl talk but when she called she was busy with InuYasha. She'd just have to schedule an appointment with her. She rolled her eyes.

Miroku was thinking about how good Kagome had gotten under InuYasha's skin. They didn't see much of each other without the two women being around. He would have to get InuYasha alone to talk to him. He believed his hanyou friend was falling in love, if not already knee deep in it. He wanted to see where his mind was going and if he was thinking about marrying Kagome and if he mated with her yet. He also needed to talk about his next plan for Sango with him. He wanted to see if the outcome would bring him any closer to sex. He was being patient but she was tempting him and pulling back maybe InuYasha had overheard a conversation between Sango and Kagome and could tell him what he should do…or not do. Oh how he was longing for some real adult interaction with her.

"Miroku…get your hand…off my thigh." Sango said angrily

InuYasha was thinking about how Kagome brushed off his hint for marriage. He was falling for her and had already thought about what their future would be like. They would definitely move out of his apartment and she'd have at least three of his pups. She could work if she wanted to, even though it wouldn't be necessary. He'd be working in the new building his father's company was currently building. It was taking them forever to build the 15 story building, it had already been six months, which was the reason he was sitting in his apartment most of the time. He couldn't wait to get back to work. He was falling behind each month it took to build this building. He'd start working from home if necessary. Work would be a great distraction from sitting at home all day. He needed to talk to Miroku about a few things since he hadn't seen him in a while.

* * *

Within the next month all four had the talk they needed with the other person.

Sango talked to Kagome about feeling left out and Kagome apologized and they made Thursday their day to be together no matter what. They gushed about what had been going on with their guys and how they were feeling about it.

"So do you want to marry InuYasha?" Sango asked.

"Well I care about him, so much, but I don't know if he would want to marry me. You know how people always say why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free. Sango I'm the cow! I'm living with him, having amazing sex with him, and loving him. He couldn't possibly be thinking about marrying me. So many guys just live for right now and I'm only 24, he could really want someone that's nothing like me. But I love him so if he actually wanted to marry me then I think he's been bitten by the same bug I have." Kagome ranted.

"Did you just say you loved him?" Sango asked.

"I don't think so. I said I care for him. Sheesh Sango lets listen a little more." She said hiding her blush.

"Aww! Kagome loves InuYasha!" Sango sang.

"Shut up!" Kagome pouted

"Make me!" Sango said sticking her tongue out at her.

Kagome got up and chased after her. They ran around Sango's apartment like children.

* * *

"So does that sound like it'll work?" Miroku asked InuYasha expectantly.

"Yeah, but you'd have to be cool about it. Don't act like a stalker, be natural."

"Yash I am always cool."

InuYasha gave him a look that said _Yeah Right._

"Since you're the man who 'knows everything about women' how are you and Kagome going?" He asked, proud of himself for working it in the conversation smoothly.

"We're great, I'm happy, she's happy. Everything is good."

"So you guys never fight?"

"Of course we fight, it's still Kagome after all. But we work it out and have awesome make up sex. She's good at seeing things my way and I'm good at calming my temper…well I'm better at it."

"You two sound like a regular married couple." Miroku snickered.

"Shut up, you're just mad you and Sango aren't like me and Kagome."

"And how is that exactly? In love?"

"Maybe, what's it to ya?"

"Well as your friend, I'm just wondering. When are you going to let her meet your family?"

"This weekend actually."

* * *

"So we're staying at your parents' home for the weekend?" Kagome asked InuYasha.

"Yeah, you'll meet my family, I think it's only fair since I met your mother." He teased.

"Well that was unintentional, and every time I talk to her she asks about grandchildren." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"When would you want to have children?"

"I don't know. When I was 15 I was confident I'd have a really sexy husband and have at least one kid by now. But I'm just stuck with you." Kagome laughed and InuYasha tackled her to the bed.

"How about I show you how stuck to me you could really be." He said kissing her.

* * *

They drove up to InuYasha's parents' home and Kagome couldn't believe the size of it.

"You grew up here?" she asked incredulously.

"Yup, pretty nice huh"

"Pretty nice? This place is freaking gorgeous! It makes the apartment look like a matchbox!"

When they finally reached the house, they got out of the car and InuYasha grabbed their bags.

The door opened and a little girl with big brown eyes and short black hair ran out.

"Uncle InuYasha!" she screamed as she ran and hugged him. He bent down to pick her up and hug her.

"Hey Rin, where's your daddy?"

"In the movie room with mommy."

"Well let's go see them."

They walked into the mansion and went upstairs. InuYasha sat their bags down in a room along the way. They walked into the movie room, which was an indoor theater and InuYasha spotted his brother and his sister-in-law sitting waiting for Rin to come back with the screen paused.

"How did they-"

"Security cameras"

"Ohh"

Sesshomaru and his wife stood to greet his brother…and his girlfriend?

"Well little brother looks like you finally found a girlfriend. Hello, I am Sesshomaru and this is my wife Kagura and my daughter Rin."

Kagome smiled nervously "Hi, I'm Kagome. It's very nice to meet you all."

Sesshomaru shook her hand and looked her over. He nodded at InuYasha and went back to his seat. Kagura eyed her very hard. "Yes" she said as she turned and returned to sit near her husband.

InuYasha rolled his eyes smirking while Kagome was thinking _'What the hell just happened?'_

Rin tapped Kagome's leg and she looked down at her.

"Yes?" she smiled at the young girl and thought _'Finally, somebody normal'_

"Are you going to be my auntie?"

"Well-"

"Cause if you are that means you're gonna have babies!"

"Um-"

"And then I'll have somebody to play with!"

"But-"

"When are the babies coming?"

Kagome didn't know where to begin.

"Rin, come finish the movie and let Kagome have a tour of the house before you bombard her with questions."

"Yes mommy." She said walking back to her seat sadly.

"That's what dinner is for, ask all the questions you want then." InuYasha said winking at Rin. She smiled and happily joined her parents to finish watching Tangled.


	8. Chapter 8

Rin asked Kagome every question she could think of.

"So when the baby is in the mommy's belly what does it do then?" Rin asked enthralled in Kagomes rendition of life.

"It grows until its ready to come out."

"How long until the baby comes out?"

"Nine months."

"How many babies are you going to have with uncle InuYasha?"

"I don't know."

"Will your babies look like you?"

"They will look like the both of us and hopefully they'll have his adorable ears." Kagome smiled

"Do you like uncle InuYasha's ears?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because they're so cute and soft."

"But what if the babies have your ears?"

"Then I'll love them just the same."

"If uncle InuYasha wanted 17 million bazillion babies would you have them?"

"I don't even think that's possible honey."

"My friends' mommy had three babies at the same time!" She said excitedly.

"That is very possible. Some people can have six babies at the same time!" Kagome said equally animated.

Everyone else ate their dinner in silence as Rin asked someone else a million questions for once.

InuYasha observed Kagome. She was very good with children. If you could take Rins questioning you could take an interrogation without any problems.

She seemed to have a different glow about her as she talked to Rin, it was beautiful.

Kagura watched InuYasha, his eyes were softer while he was looking at Kagome. He was such a different person from the last time she saw him. He wasn't as abrasive as he was before, more polite and reserved. Whatever this girl was doing to him was working.

"Alright Rin, enough questions finish your dinner so you can get ready for bed." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagura put her hand on Sesshomaru's knee and raised an eyebrow at him, he nodded and they both rose from the table.

"Well little brother, we have some business to discuss but I trust that you will teach Kagome Rin's bed routine."

Sesshomaru and Kagura went upstairs to their wing of the house and closed the bedroom door.

Rin finished her food and hopped out of her chair.

"And where do you think you're going?" InuYasha asked.

"To watch tv." She smiled.

"Nope. Time for your bath."

"But I-"

"Go get your pajamas ready."

"Fine." She frowned and drug her feet as she walked upstairs to her room.

"I never would have guessed you were so good with kids." Kagome said grabbing his hand.

"Yeah, I met Rin the day after they adopted her. She was 9 months old and took a liking to me, and you can't really turn a baby down." He laughed and pulled her into his lap.

She turned and kissed him. "We'll you'll be wonderful with your babies."

"Especially if I'm great with their mother." He said and kissed her on the neck.

"Well she'll be a very lucky woman."

He put his hand in her hair and crashed his lips down on hers.

"She is."

* * *

InuYasha and Kagome tucked Rin in and walked down to his room.

They took a shower together and did more kissing and touching than actual washing.

InuYasha picked Kagome up and wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her to the bed to finish what they started. They had to be quiet even though they were in a different wing. There were demons in the house.

This time was different. It was slow and full of emotion. It was more than sex, it was love and it was beautiful.

* * *

The next day InuYasha took Rin and Kagome to Rin's favorite restaurant. It was a place that had every kind of pizza you could think of, except anything normal.

Rin had Kagome tasting everything she could think of. She would definitely have a stomach ache later from all of the sugar.

Rin went to the game room to play and Kagome joined her. InuYasha sat back in the booth and watched them until his nose caught a familiar scent.

He turned and saw Kaguya. "Shit." He mumbled under his breath. This was going to be a problem.

Rin left the rest of her coins for the games at the table so they walked back to get them. When Kagome walked around the corner she saw a woman sitting in the booth with InuYasha. They walked closer.

"I know you still love me InuYasha. You can't think that what we shared wasn't special!" she told him angrily.

InuYasha looked at her amused. "Special? We fucked once, in high school, get over it. I don't love you and I never did."

Her eyes narrowed "But you said you loved me! You were the only man I've ever slept with. I was saving myself for you again."

He leaned forward. "Well let me share something with you. I lied, all I cared about in high school was sex so I said what I had to say to get it. And waiting on me was the stupidest thing you could have done because I'd never fuck you again."

Tears sprung to the corners of her eyes. "You will! Whether you like it or not. Mark my words."

She stood and looked at Kagome then turned and walked back to where she was sitting.

"An old friend?" Kagome asked sitting down.

"Hardly. Pain in my a-behind." He corrected when Rin looked up at him.

"Can we go finish the games?" Rin asked tugging on Kagomes hand.

She looked up and froze.

"Is that Kouga and Kikyo with that woman you were just talking to?"

InuYasha glanced back and cursed under his breath. "Rin we have to go, but the next time we come back we will stay as long as you want."

"Ok" She answered quietly. She could sense something was going on but she didn't know what. InuYasha was acting the way her daddy did when something happened and he didn't want her to know.

He paid for the food and they left quickly.

* * *

When they got back to the house they went up to InuYasha's room and thought about the possible meanings of the three of them being together would mean.

Kagome didn't like this. Kikyo and Kouga were crazy and the looks of that Kaguya woman were very unsettling.

She paced in front of the bed for about an hour and a half before InuYasha walked up and hugged her from behind.

"Stressing yourself out is not going to help so just calm down." He told her.

"I can't just calm down! There are crazy people conspiring against us I can feel it in my gut and the thought of it makes me nauseous."

"Ok, look it's two in the morning and you should get some sleep. We can worry about this tomorrow." He said massaging her tense shoulders until the sagged.

"Alright." She said climbing into bed. She was trying to relax but that didn't stop her stomach from churning.

She slipped into a light sleep and had a nightmare.

It started with her and InuYasha getting married and on the way to their reception the driver hopped out and let the limo roll off the edge of a cliff. Kouga made his way into the limo through the sunroof and grabbed Kagome and hopped back out. He made her watch the car explode and burn, all while telling her that she should be happy that he allowed her to be married at all. He took her back to the top to see the wreckage from a different angle." Well now that you're pregnant with his baby there's no reason to keep you" he told her and pushed her backwards off of the cliff. He stomach lurched at the feeling of falling to her death.

Kagome awoke panting and ran to the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach.

InuYasha appeared a few seconds later and held back her hair. She rinsed her mouth out and he carried her back to the bed. He rubbed soothing circles on her back as she silently cried herself to sleep holding her stomach.


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome searched the house looking for InuYasha, but it seemed that no one was there. That was very strange considering it was 3 am.

She walked down the staircase and her hand slid against the cold handrail. When she got to the middle of the staircase the power cut out.

A chill shot down her spine and a wave of dread filled her senses.

She continued slowly down the stairs and saw a figure appear at the bottom. As she got closer it looked like a woman. Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. The figure reached into her pocket and pulled out a flashlight and held it out to her. When Kagome got close enough she grabbed it but the woman wouldn't let go.

She gripped it and the flashlight came on illuminating the woman's face.

"Kikyo?" She breathed shocked.

She backed away and rushed up the stairs, intent to find any other occupant in the house. She reached the tops and ran into someone's chest. She tried to jump back away from the person but they had a solid grip on her. She looked up trying to make out the persons face in the darkness.

"Hold still Kagome. I will hurt you." He said making her blood run cold.

"Kouga? Where is InuYasha?" She asked still struggling to get away.

"That half breed got what was coming to him. So did the rest of his family."

Tears sprang to her eyes at the thought of each one of them dying.

"No! Let me go!" She said breaking one arm free and slapping him so hard she couldn't feel the tips of her fingers. She quickly kicked him in the groin and tried to run away but he caught her ankle. His nails dug into her flesh as he growled.

He stood slowly and gripped her shoulders hard. He punched her in the stomach and slapped her. She felt her back come into contact with the banister and looked back. It would be a long painful fall down the stairs and he looked and saw the fear in her eyes.

"Afraid of falling dear?" he said laughing as he pushed her.

Her eyes widened and her stomach dropped.

Before her body made contact with the steps she woke up and rushed to the bathroom to empty her stomach.

InuYasha appeared beside her pulling her hair back and rubbing her back as she continued to retch while tears streamed down her face.

When she finished washing her face and brushing her teeth she walked back to bed with InuYasha and lay on his chest.

"Now will you go?" He asked her.

"No, I'm fine."

"Kagome, throwing up every morning at 3 am after seeing your own death is a problem. You need to see a doctor."

"I'm fine." She said ignoring him and drifting to sleep, this time peacefully.

* * *

"Kagome, I think InuYasha is right. If you don't want to go to the doctor then at least go to a therapist. This has been happening for over a month." Sango told her at work the next morning.

"If I have another one then I'll go alright?" She told her.

Ever since she told her about what was going on she began to pressure her to go get help just as much as InuYasha.

"Alright. But remember you said that. I don't want any complaining when you have to go." Sango said sternly.

* * *

The following month passed without another nightmare. Kagome figured that the key was sleeping on top of InuYasha. Doing that made her sleep peacefully. That and the fact that she stopped eating a couple of hours before she went to bed.

* * *

Then next Saturday that they met for breakfast was a chilly morning. Kagome shivered and cuddled closer to InuYasha.

They were in a mostly isolated area with only one couple near them.

They ordered their drinks and Kagome asked for a hot chocolate. Miroku raised a brow.

"Are you that cold Kagome?" He asked.

"If I wasn't would I practically be in InuYasha's lap or have ordered a hot chocolate? Don't be an idiot Miroku." She said venomously.

Everyone at the table looked at her shocked.

"Where did that come from?" InuYasha asked her.

"I'm so sorry Miroku." She said starting to cry.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked her as InuYasha rubbed her back and kissed her head.

"I didn't mean to be mean…But I just…I don't know" she said with tears on her face.

When she stopped crying she closed her eyes and just let InuYasha rub her back.

"We didn't get much sleep last night, she's probably just tired." InuYasha explained.

"Another nightmare? Kagome I told you to tell me about those! This time-" Sango was cut off from her rant.

"Sango, it wasn't a nightmare." Kagome said with heat rising to her face.

"Oh…Ohhh." Sango said looking away. While Miroku nodded in approval.

Their drinks arrived and Kagome smiled as the cup warmed her fingers. She was halfway through her cup when the table across from them got their food.

"Who eats a steak for breakfast?" Sango commented watching the plate being placed on the table.

The smell of the food wafted around the room and Kagome felt like it bulldozed her senses.

She froze. "I can't be here." She said rushing to the bathroom.

Sango followed after her. When she went in she saw Kagome rinsing out her mouth with cold water.

"Kagome…have you thought that you could be pregnant?"

"Really Sango? With the constant throwing up the thought never crossed my mind." She said rolling her eyes.

"Well don't cut my head off! I'm concerned, did you take a test?"

"Three of them…they all said negative."

"Well then whatever this is has to be serious."

"I think it's more of a therapy thing than a doctor visit. I'm tired and stressed, maybe if I go on vacation I'll feel better." Kagome reasoned.

"Well can you make that vacation sooner than later?" Sango laughed.

"I'll do it first thing Monday morning." Kagome agreed smiling.

Sango put an arm around her shoulders and they went back to the table.

* * *

Kagome filed for a vacation first thing Monday morning just as she told Sango she would. She was only going to take the rest of the week off after today's work.

When she arrived back at the apartment InuYasha was still at work. So she took a long bath to relax and put on one of his sweatshirts and eased into bed.

They were in the car on the way to Kagome's mothers' house. She hadn't seen her in a couple months and they were long overdue for a visit. She absolutely loved her family. She looked over at her wonderful husband as he drove safely down the street. His golden eyes drifted over to her and he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She smiled and then looked in the back seat at their son sleeping peacefully in his car seat. Her heart warmed.

They pulled up outside the shrine and Kagome went to unbuckle their son.

"You go ahead and I'll get Tokutaro." InuYasha told her. She smiled and raced up the steps.

She opened the door and was greeted with silence. A feeling of dread washed over her and she searched the house for her mother. "Mom?" She called out opening her bedroom door. She saw blood all over the bed but there was no body in the room.

She panicked and felt bile rise in the back of her throat. She rushed outside and saw InuYasha comingin up the steps.

"There's something wrong! It's blood everywh-" her sentence was cut short as a foot connected with her back and she felt herself falling forward down the steps.

She sat up in bed and scrambled to the bathroom to throw up.

She looked at the clock and noticed that it was only 5:45. She couldn't sleep 30 minutes without InuYasha.

She went back to the bed and grabbed her laptop. She searched for a good therapist.

* * *

The next day she went to the therapist's office. He told her the same thing that InuYasha said, to go visit a doctor. He also said that her dreams were very interesting and that after she got checked out to come back to talk to him.

She made an appointment for the following day.

She had a physical done and told the doctor about her problems.

She squirmed as she sat on the table and waited for the doctor to return.

"Well Ms. Higurashi, I would like to be the first to say congratulations! You're pregnant."


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome sat on the bed and waited for InuYasha to come home.

She was worried. She had thought about having children with him but they had never discussed anything. She stood and started pacing.

Her thoughts started to make her dread telling him. The silence in the room was deafening. She turned on the stereo and continued pacing.

She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear InuYasha come in.

She felt a pair of eyes on her back and turned to see InuYasha standing in the doorway watching her.

Her eyes scanned his figure slowly. He was delicious in his suit. She loved how he could wear anything and still look like he could be on the cover of GQ.

She loved his perfect features and hoped their child looked like him. She loved the way he treated her and made her heart race.

She thought about all the things she loved about him. She couldn't deny it anymore, she was head over heels in love with him. That made her heart race, she absolutely loved him. His reaction to this news would make or break them.

She suddenly realized he was waving a hand in her face.

"Earth to Kagome."

"Oh sorry. My mind was somewhere else."

"How did your doctor's appointment go?" He asked shrugging out of his suit jacket.

"InuYasha…I think you should sit down." She said taking a cautious step towards him.

He finished hanging up his jacket and turned towards her with a raised brow.

"Or not…Well…um" She fidgeted slightly under his gaze.

"Yes?"

"InuYasha…I'm pregnant."

"…Ok." He said continuing to get undressed.

"I just told you I'm pregnant and all you have to say is ok?" She yelled.

His ears lowered at her tone. "Well…I already knew."

"YOU KNEW! AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL ME!"

"Hell, I thought you knew too! I saw the pregnancy tests and two of them were positive."

"What? They all said negative!"

"And besides, I smelled it on you."

"When?"

"Last month, after you took the tests. I figured you'd tell me but you had to do it your way."

"So…How do you feel about all of this?"

"I'm happy." He said walking over to her and kissing her.

Her arms wound up around his neck and his hands went to her waist and pulled her closer.

They kissed until she had to stop for air. He pulled back and moved a strand of her from her face. She looked absolutely beautiful. Chest heaving, cheeks rosy, and lips slightly swollen…all from him.

"What?" She asked shyly as she bit her bottom lip.

"I was just thinking."

"About?" she asked pulling him down for another kiss.

He rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you."

"Really?" She asked eyes wide.

He laughed "Really. I love you and I'll love our baby more than anything."

"I love you too." She said kissing him as tears rolled down her face.

* * *

"Wow. You've created a little person." Miroku said at breakfast.

"How did your mom take it?" Sango asked.

"She nearly screamed a hole in my ear! She was ecstatic. She said 'finally grandbabies!' and hung up. I presume to call everybody to tell them the news." Kagome said shaking her head at the memory.

"So have you thought of names yet? Because being named after a godfather could be very lucky for the little boy." Miroku said.

Kagome laughed. "Sorry Miroku but if I named my son after anyone it would be his father."

"Besides what if it's a girl?" Sango added.

"We'll come up with names later" InuYasha said holding her hand.

They ate peacefully and Kagome noticed that Sango and Miroku were more affectionate than usual.

"So…while we weren't around what have you two been up to?" Kagome asked casually.

"Well…this isn't great news like a baby but…Miroku asked me to move in with him." Sango said smiling brightly.

"Sango! That is great news! I want to help you move!" She said excitedly.

"No, you can watch but you aren't lifting anything." InuYasha said firmly.

"But why?" Kagome whined.

"Because, I don't want you to hurt yourself or my baby. You can help pack, but not move."

"Aww dad you're no fun" Kagome teased sticking her tongue out at him.

"You'd keep that in your mouth if you know what's good for you." He said so only she could hear.

Her eyes danced with mischief. "Oh really now? But what if I don't want what's good for me?"

"Then I'd have to show you what happens when you disobey me."

He said in a husky voice in her ear and a shiver raced down her spine.

"I don't think I believe you."

"I can show you better than can tell you. Let's go." He said caressing her thigh. He squeezed and she shot up.

"Well you guys, breakfast was lovely, but we'll be seeing you tomorrow. Bye!" Kagome said pushing her chair in and grabbing her purse.

InuYasha threw some money on the table for their meal and guided Kagome towards the door.

"And they weren't obvious at all." Miroku said shaking his head.

* * *

Kagome screamed and her head fell back on the pillow. She was completely exhausted. That was the fourth time they had had sex since they got back from breakfast.

InuYasha rolled off of her and pulled her close to him.

Her hand slowly traced over his muscles. "That was amazing." She said leaning up and kissing him.

"If you keep touching me then we're gonna do it a lot sooner than last time."

He slid his hand slowly down her side to her butt and rubbed it. His fingers trailed lightly over where his member had been just moments ago. She shivered, her body was still humming from before.

"This is going to be your fault this time." She said kissing him again.

He pulled her on top of him and she sat up, sinking down slowly and taking him in. She threw her head back and moaned. He gripped her hips as they gathered a rhythm.

His hands roamed all over her body and she could feel herself coming to the edge again. She didn't last too long after that. He reached down and rubbed her nub and she felt tingles erupt everywhere while shudders shook her body.

Her muscles clenched around him which brought him to his climax. She collapsed on top of him and they fell asleep with him still inside of her.

* * *

The next day they went to Sango's apartment to help her pack. Well Kagome and Sango packed while InuYasha and Miroku went to Miroku's place to make room for Sango's things.

"You have more clothes than Kagome." InuYasha said, pushing a box into the back seat of his truck.

"I don't wear these, that's why we're taking them to Goodwill. But speaking of Kagome are you guys going to get married?"

"Yeah, but she wants to wait until after the baby is born"

"Why would you wait until after the baby is born?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Because I don't want to be fat when I get married" She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You wouldn't be fat you'd be pregnant." Said Sango.

"InuYasha said the same thing but my mind is made up doll." She said taping up the box she filled with clothes.

"How far along is she?" Miroku asked closing the car door so they could drop off the first load of clothes.

"Three months, almost four."

"Wow, you guys have really been getting down huh" he asked in a casual tone.

InuYasha smacked him upside the head and pulled out into traffic.


	11. Chapter 11

They got most of Sango's things moved over that day and decided to finish the rest tomorrow.

As Kagome and InuYasha were walking into his apartment Kagome's cell phone rang.

"Hello…Of course you can stay at my place…Tomorrow would be fine…I'll leave my key under the mat…See you then, bye."

InuYasha raised a brow at her.

"My cousin is coming to stay at my apartment for a while. Her Grandmother on her father's side is sick and she wants to be close to her for a while."

"Well as long as it doesn't take up to much of our personal time." He said with a heated gaze.

"I really don't think it will." She said pulling him towards the bedroom.

Her hormones had her needing him even more than usual.

* * *

The next day they met at Sango's place to finish moving her things. It took them about two hours and they sat at Miroku's place taking a break.

Sango and Miroku were having a drink while Kagome rested on the couch laying on InuYasha for a while.

She looked up and caught him staring at her.

She blushed. "What?"

"You are so beautiful." He said, moving a strand of hair behind her ear.

She smiled and busted out crying.

InuYasha panicked for a moment. "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to get fat and you won't love me anymore."

He reached down and pulled her into an embrace. "Baby I will always love you no matter what. You won't be fat, you will be my super hot fiancé until you turn into my super hot wife. It won't matter if you're pregnant or not, you will always be gorgeous to me and I'll kill any other man who tries to touch you."

She only cried harder. "You're so good to me. When I met you I thought you were a total jackass."

He laughed and wiped her tears. She kissed him deeply.

"I love you so much. We should go back to the apartment so we can…have some alone time." she said with a slight blush.

"You are going to be the death of me." He said standing.

* * *

When they made it back they saw a shoe outside of Kagome's apartment door, which was wide open with the key still in the door. A purse was lying just inside the door with its contents spilled everywhere.

Panic surged through Kagome's chest. Her cousin was supposed to have been here a couple hours ago.

There was a noise coming from the back and Kagome rushed in before InuYasha could tell her no.

She made it to the back and opened the bedroom door to find her cousin Ayame in bed very naked along with a very naked Kouga.

"Oh my God!" She said in shock slamming the door and heading back out.

Ayame threw on her clothes and ran after her. "Kagome wait!"

InuYasha wrinkled his nose. "You smell like that stinkin wolf."

"She was in bed with him! He's in there now!" Kagome said still in shock.

"You know him?" Ayame asked confused.

"Yes, we dated for a while and now I have a restraining order against him."

"WHAT!" Ayame yelled.

"Guess you shouldn't jump into bed with strangers" InuYasha said.

Kagome gave him a look that clearly said. '_You're one to talk Mr. I Bang Bimbos Every Chance I Get.'_

He shrugged and pulled her back towards his chest.

"He tried to strangle me from jealousy and InuYasha kicked his ass." Kagome said matter-of-factly.

"Oh my gosh, Kagome I didn't know!"

"I know, I won't tell you what to do or who to date but please be careful. I don't trust him at all."

"Alright, and um, sorry about the peep show." Ayame apologized, running a hand through her hair.

"It's fine. Call me if you need anything." She told her closing the door and placing the key back under the mat.

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "I hope you never scare mommy and daddy by bringing home a killer." She said rubbing her stomach.

"My kid will know better." InuYasha said unlocking his door.

"You know what I just thought about?" Kagome said with a suspicious look on her face.

"What?"

"Where would Kouga run into Ayame? She was supposed to be coming straight here and waiting on me to get back. Was he watching us and happened to like her? What if he saw her going into my apartment and made her a target! I have to tell her everything tomorrow. This cant be good." Kagome said nearly all in one breath.

"Calm down, she'll be there in the morning. Don't stress out, it's bad for the baby." He said pushing her on the bed gently.

Kagome smiled at him. Thinking of how good he'd be with their child.

"I know but I can't help it." She sighed.

She broke out of her thoughts when she realized what InuYasha was doing.

"Well you just couldn't wait could you?" she laughed.

He had already unbuttoned her shirt and was sliding it off.

"Well we were gonna end up here later on tonight so I was just making time for more than two rounds." He said kissing her.

* * *

The next day Kagome went into her apartment to talk to Ayame and tell her the full story so she would know what she was dealing with.

When they sat down Ayame said that Kouga explained everything the night before. Kagome told her anyway so she could see if he told the truth and surprisingly he did.

"He said that it was the worst mistake of his life and that he had been blackmailed to hang out with some chick named Kikyo for an afternoon to throw you off or something. That she was crazy and had some plans to get back with InuYasha in the long run and you tripped her psycho switch. She'd been watching him for months apparently and thought you were just another one of his women until she saw you at lunch together."

"Oh my gosh." Kagome said, all of these things making sense to her. "But Ayame, how did you meet Kouga? He shouldn't have been anywhere near here."

"Oh, I was about three miles away and I had to stop for gas. I was a little lost and he was at the pump next to me so I asked him if he knew where this apartment complex was and he led me here. We ended up talking and then one thing led to another and you know the rest." Ayame smiled.

"Yes I do." Kagome laughed placing her hand on her stomach.

"Wow. I can't believe you're pregnant! But you did always say that you wanted at least three children. Are you getting married?"

"Yup. After I have this little one and lose the baby weight, I'll be a beautiful bride."

"Wow! This is so surreal. My life feels so….blah, compared to yours!"

"Mine was that way too…until I moved here." Kagome smiled thinking back on running InuYasha's little bimbo off. She didn't do it on purpose, but things always have a way of working out.

"Hey do you want to get something to eat?"

"Sure, let me grab my things and we'll be off."

* * *

Kagome and Ayame were sitting in traffic for what felt like forever.

"There must be something wrong, there is usually never traffic here." Kagome said looking for an accident up ahead.

30 minutes later when they finally broke through the congested area they saw an ambulance and several police cars. There were more camera crews than they could count and yellow police tape was all over the place.

They parked within walking distance of the restaurant and passed a pub where the news was playing. Kagome stopped and went inside to see what was going on.

A body had been found of a previously missing woman. Someone had slaughtered the poor woman.

A picture of the woman's face was put up on the screen and Kagome's entire body froze. She rushed to the bathroom as she felt the bile at the back of her throat.

After she composed herself she walked back out to sit down and with shaking fingers dialed InuYasha.

"InuYasha turn on the news right now."

"What's going on?"

"There was a body found in the square in town." She heard InuYasha's office TV come on.

"Shit" he mumbled

"InuYasha, I'm scared. We need to talk." She said staring at the television screen.

"Come to my office. Who in the hell would want to kill Kaguya?"


	12. Chapter 12

Kagome sat across from InuYasha and watched his face as he thought of something to do.

"I don't think there is anything we can do InuYasha." She told him sadly.

"Well we just can't wait for Kikyo to attack you. If that crazy bitch does so much as to lift a finger to harm you I will strangle her and watch the last breath leave her body with satisfaction."

"Umm… crazy." Ayame mumbled from her place by the large window in InuYasha's office.

InuYasha shot her a look that told her to shut up. She shrugged and looked out the window.

"I think we just need to lay low and stay out of sight." He told Kagome.

* * *

Laying low was not very good for Kagome. InuYasha convinced her that it would be best if she stopped working just for extra precaution. Anybody could walk into an office building and put a bomb in it.

When InuYasha came home the next week Kagome was sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"I'm bored!"

He walked in and kissed her on the forehead. "What do you want me to do about that?"

"Give me an idea or something to do, anything!"

"I have an idea of a few things we could do right now." He said huskily.

She blushed. "I meant something to do while you're at work."

"Well…how about you start looking at houses. We can't have a baby in this tiny apartment."

"Really!" She said looking up excitedly.

"Yeah, too many people know where I live anyway."

"Too many women." Kagome said under her breath as she turned off the TV and followed InuYasha into the bedroom.

"Say something dear?"

"Nothing at all love." She said innocently even though they both knew he heard her. "So why did you even move here? You have more money than you could ever spend, so why this little place?"

"Well, I liked the area and I thought there was no need for me to have a huge place with only me living there. And I hadn't planned on a wife and child for a while, but since I'm getting them it's time to move. So you can look in on that starting tomorrow, but for now you're going to take these off and burn that pent up energy." He said with a smile that made her knees wobble.

She laughed as he pulled her shirt over her head. "You better be glad I love you."

"Or what?" he said letting her unbutton his shirt.

"Or we wouldn't be having sex all the time all over this apartment."

"Baby we don't have sex, we make love." He said before he caught her lips and kissed her until the gasped for air.

"Yes sir." She said breathlessly.

"That's what I like to hear." He said cupping her bottom and grinding into her. She threw her head back and he kissed her neck as she moaned. "That too."

* * *

The next day Kagome called around for a good real-estate agent. She got the number for a young man around her age.

She told him what she was looking for and the type of neighborhood she wanted and the price range. InuYasha didn't set one but she didn't want him to feel like she was using him for his money.

The man told her that they would meet tomorrow at 2:30 to look at the homes he found.

* * *

When InuYasha walked in the door the strong smell of Italian spices his nose

"Mmm, what's cooking?" He asked coming into the kitchen.

"Spaghetti and garlic bread. Here taste this." She told him, bringing a spoon to his lips.

She pulled the spoon out of his mouth slowly and stared at him as he swallowed.

"This can't be normal." She murmured.

InuYasha saw pure desire in her eyes, he smirked and licked his lips.

Her eyes followed the movement. She turned around and put the spoon on the counter. She turned off the stove and the oven and walked back up to InuYasha.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly threaded her fingers through his hair. She brought his mouth to hers and he lifted her as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

When they broke apart for air she pulled her shirt over her head and threw it across the room. He sat her on the edge of the table in the kitchen. She started unbuttoning his shirt and he unclasped her bra. He kissed her again and she pushed his shirt off his shoulders.

He removed his shirt and threw it on the floor and did the same with her bra.

He kissed, licked and sucked his way down to her breasts. She arched her back and pulled his hair. He slid his hand over her slightly protruding stomach and down to the strings on her shorts. He pulled them a loose and slipped his hand inside her underwear.

She went to undo his belt buckle when he started to stroke her nub. Her thighs clenched around his waist and she moaned very loudly.

"You are so damn sexy" he said huskily and slipped two fingers inside her, making her moan. "And you make the sexiest noises."

"Only for you." She said breathlessly. She slid his belt off and undid his pants. She tugged his slacks down and gripped his erection and slid her hand up and down slowly.

"Shit" he mumbled.

"Mmm…InuYasha…now." She begged guiding him where she wanted him.

"Now what?" he teased.

"Do…me…now!" she said tightly.

"Yes ma'am" he said pushing her back on the table and entering her swiftly.

He pulled her legs higher around his waist. Kagome put her hands against the wall above her head so her head would stop banging against it. Pushing against the wall forced her against him and his powerful thrusts.

The jostling of the table caused the dishes to fall to the floor. The glasses shattered.

* * *

Kagome awoke an hour later on the bedroom floor with InuYasha stroking her spine.

"We never ate dinner" she said smiling up at him.

"It was worth it. Get in the bed, I'll bring you a plate." He said getting up and walking in the kitchen naked.

She watched him walk away and smiled. She was so far in love she couldn't see which way was up. She shook her head and got in the bed.

InuYasha brought them both something to eat. Kagome was much hungrier than she thought.

"That was so good. I'm stuffed." She said sitting back against the pillows.

"You should be, you ate plenty." He laughed.

She pouted and he kissed her.

"So what did you do today?" he asked.

"I spoke to this real-estate agent and he's going to take me out to different houses tomorrow."

"He? So you're going with a man?"

"Yeah, he wanted to meet up at 2:30."

"I'm going with you."

"But what about going to work?"

"Damn that! I'm not about to let some man flirt with you all day. I'll kill him."

"Oh calm down. I don't want anybody but you."

"I'm still going." He said pulling her body close to his.

"Fine, but you can't kill anybody."

"I'm not making any promises."

"InuYasha"

"Fine, fine"

* * *

"InuYasha calm down. It's not like this guy will even like me."

"Kagome look at you, I wanted you the moment I saw you. I don't know a man in his right mind who wouldn't find you attractive."

Kagome blushed as InuYasha opened the door to the real-estate office for her.

"Higurashi-san?" somebody said behind her. Kagome turned around and just stared.

"Uhh..Hojo..hello." she said awkwardly as he hugged her.

"How are you?" he asked excitedly.

"I'm great, just looking for a home with my fiancé" she said pulling InuYasha close to her to stop him from strangling poor Hojo.

"Ohh" he said finally noticing InuYasha and the menacing look on his face. "Um, how are you sir?"

"Great, now let's get this over with." InuYasha said with a scowl.


	13. Chapter 13

By the time they visited the third home InuYasha was in a downright pissy mood.

Hojo was so nervous he was stumbling over his words and he wouldn't even look at Kagome. InuYasha had been giving him the evil eye since they left the office.

Kagome walked into the kitchen and gasped. It was absolutely beautiful. It had travertine floors, cherry wood cabinets, granite counter tops, top of the line silver appliances and an island in the middle.

An odd noise broke her out of her amazement. She was making her way into the living room when she heard a thud. Hojo was on his knees rubbing his neck gasping for air while InuYasha stood there like nothing happened.

"What happened in here?" she asked accusingly.

"Nothing interesting." InuYasha answered nonchalantly.

"I'm fine, really. I just choked." Hojo said in a harsh whisper.

"Hojo, InuYasha and I will be right back. I just want to look at the master bedroom." Kagome said pulling InuYasha upstairs with her.

When they got upstairs she closed the door and turned to face him.

"You need to calm down. You cannot hurt the realtor. I want to find a house and you are not going to mess this up for us and I am really trying to concentrate on this move so I can have something to do besides sit at home and be bored."

"I don't like the way he looks at you and I'm tempted to ring his scrawny neck…again."

Kagome walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "InuYasha, your jealousy is unfounded, I don't want him. You are the only man I care about and most importantly the only man I love with all my heart. I'm having your baby and we're getting married. And if you want to have more than one child with me then you need to be nice and act like the loving doting carefree fiancé you are when we're at home in our tiny apartment."

"So… be nice or no sex?"

She sighed. "Yes InuYasha."

"Alright."

"I said all of that and all you heard was no sex. Amazing."

"You want me to be carefree" he kissed her on the forehead. "You want me to be doting" he kissed her on the nose. "And you want me to be loving" he kissed her on the lips. "I was listening. I just picked out the most important part." He laughed.

"Ha ha, not funny. Now let's get back down there, I don't want Hojo to think you're going to murder me too." She rolled her eyes.

"This is too quiet for a murder. If I was going to murder you, you wouldn't be quiet you'd be screaming like you were last night when I put my-"

"InuYasha!" Kagome shouted cutting him off. "Downstairs! Now!"

He put his hands up in surrender and walked out of the room. Kagome shook her head and started after him.

Before she made it out of the room a sharp pain shot through her chest. She yelled and dropped to her knees clutching her chest. InuYasha was back in the room within seconds.

"Kagome are you alright?" He asked looking for an injury.

She took a minute to breathe through her mouth. "I'm fine…Just a chest pain."

"Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No, no. I'm fine really. It was just a passing pain."

"I think you need to get that checked out. At least make an appointment."

"I will." Kagome sighed. "You already sound like a daddy. It's cute."

"Yeah, well this is the last house for the day and then we're going home."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Over the next month Kagome began to pack up the apartment. She had an appointment with her doctor but forgot to mention the pain she had because she was so busy. Their baby was healthy and it was going to be a girl. Kagome was beyond happy, she always wanted a little girl. InuYasha was ecstatic.

Things had been quiet lately so Kagome decided to go out and grab more boxes that they needed for the move.

She got in her car and headed to the nearest U-Haul store. When she pulled up in the parking lot she noticed a bright red corvette. She had the strangest feeling she saw that car somewhere before.

She went inside and picked up a few large boxes and headed for checkout. When she came to the end of the isle one of the boxes slipped from her grasp and slid a few feet away from her. Someone bent and picked it up before she could make it over there. She looked up into the strangers face and the familiarity of where she saw the car dawned on her.

Kikyo shoved the box back at Kagome. "Moving out? I'm guessing things with InuYasha didn't go as planned." She said while smiling evilly at Kagome.

Kagome smiled pleasantly "Definitely not, we've had our fair share of surprises."

"It must have been the other females that ended your relationship. He just can't seem to stay away from them."

"InuYasha has always been faithful to me. I trust him wholeheartedly."

"Well that doesn't seem very smart now does it little girl."

"Without trust there isn't much of a relationship now is there." Kagome said and started to walk away.

Kikyo followed. "Yes there is. Everybody knows that you can never fully trust a man. It's their very nature to lie, cheat, and break hearts. Don't be so naïve, he's probably still sleeping with his secretary, the girl in the mail room, and the girl that was on the third floor. He gets around. If he did that to me, what do you think he'll do to you? You're just a carbon copy of me except you have this foolishly bad habit of trusting people. InuYasha is bad for your health and if you knew what was good for you you'd stay away from him."

Kagome placed the boxes on the checkout counter and placed a hand on her stomach. "Well then I guess it's a good thing that I've never been too good at listening to idle threats. I will stay with InuYasha and I will trust him until I have a darn good reason not to." She turned to pay for her things. "And now if you excuse us we have things that need to be packed." She grabbed her boxes and turned to leave.

Kikyo grabbed her arm. "One. I don't make idle threats. Two. InuYasha isn't going to stay with you just because you got yourself knocked up. Three. The mention of this baby will haunt you for life."

Kagome shrugged free from her grasp. "The mention of my baby? If you do anything to harm my baby it will be the worst mistake of your life."

"I'm counting on it." Kikyo said as she strolled past Kagome and out of the store.

* * *

Kagome went to the park to calm her nerves. She was pissed at Kikyo and of course InuYash went nuts when she called him and told him what happened. She told him to meet her at the park across from the square when he got off work and she would have some food for them.

She looked at the edge of the path and saw the bench that she and InuYasha had lunch on so many months ago. She smiled and shook her head. She loved him more than she thought possible.

She went to a small shop on the corner and ordered two to go bowls of ramen. While she waited for her order she decided to text InuYasha.

_I can't wait to see you and hug you. I love you more than I could ever say. _ She hit send and put her phone back in her purse.

Now she had the urge to pee. Six months pregnant and she had to pee every hour on the hour. Thank goodness for elastic pants.

She went to wait for her food and her phone chimed.

_I love you and can't wait to see you either. We should take a bath together so I can make sure you relax properly. _She smiled. Relaxation wasn't the only thing on his mind.

_Sounds amazing! Are you at the park yet?_ She asked.

_Yes love. Sitting on the bench waiting for you._

She grabbed their food and plastic utensils.

_I'll be there in two minutes._ She walked out of the restaurant and saw InuYasha sitting on the bench. He closed his eyes and let the wind blow over his face. He looked so peaceful.

She waited until the crosswalk was clear and safe. When she made it halfway across the same excruciating pain made her drop to her knees. She clutched her stomach and chest. She heard the screeching of tires and looked up to see a red corvette flying towards her.

The last thought that went through her head was _our baby_...


	14. Chapter 14

_I f I would have looked over I would have been able to do something. I shouldn't have let her go out. _InuYasha thought as he paced in the waiting room in the hospital.

Miroku and Sango sat there watching him for the past 2 hours. Sango's head rested on Miroku's shoulder and he rubbed her back. She cried the entire way to the hospital but she didn't want to cry in front of InuYasha. He was suffering enough.

"InuYasha, this isn't your fault." Sango said coming to stand in front of him.

She could see his emotions fighting for dominance in his eyes. Anger, regret, self-hatred, and fear. Tears built up in her eyes.

"There was nothing you could have done to stop this. Kikyo was trying to get her. When somebody truly has it out for you they will get you one way or another. We all love Kagome, please don't beat yourself up over this. It's breaking my heart."

InuYasha hugged her tightly and her tears started to fall.

She held his hand and sat him between Miroku and herself.

They sat in a comforting silence and waited for any news to come through.

* * *

Another 2 hours passed slowly.

InuYasha sat with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.

Sango sat still, staring at the clock on the wall.

Miroku returned with coffee for all of them.

Two police officers arrived and took down InuYasha's statement.

As the officers were about to leave InuYasha looked them in their eyes and said "You better find her before I do."

They nodded and walked away.

* * *

Another hour and a half passed.

A somber looking doctor came their way.

"Are you here for Kagome Higurashi?"

"Yes, how is she?" InuYasha asked standing.

"Well there was a lot of blood loss. At this moment she is stable but still unconscious."

"How is the baby?" Sango asked.

"We had to perform an emergency caesarian section but the baby passed away before we got her out. We tried to resuscitate her but it was too late. I'm sorry for you loss, if you would like to hold your daughter I could take you to her."

"Alright." It was the only thing InuYasha could say.

He followed the doctor to Kagome's room. He saw her lying in the hospital bed with tubes and bandages everywhere. It was hard to breathe and hard to swallow. She was pale and bruised. She looked so lifeless.

The doctor rolled a tiny bassinet over towards him and left him alone in the room for a few moments of privacy.

InuYasha picked up the tiny baby carefully. She was swaddled in a pink baby blanket. She was the smallest thing he had ever seen. He sat in the chair next to Kagome's bed and held her hand.

"This is our baby and although she will never get the chance to grow up and I'll never be able to teach her anything, I love her more than anything. I love you for giving me something so beautiful. We created a life and even though she didn't make it, she is something that we will share for the rest of our lives. You two are the most important people in my life and now neither of you can hear me. Kagome I love you so much. I don't know what I'd do without you. Please wake up. I don't want to put our baby to rest without you."

He rubbed Kagomes hand and kissed the baby's head.

For the first time in a long time he allowed himself to cry.

* * *

Sango and Miroku waited half an hour before they went back to Kagome's room. Sango knocked and stuck her head in.

InuYasha waved them in. He was staring at the baby in the bassinet.

"She looks just like Kagome." InuYasha said quietly.

"She looks like you too." Miroku told him.

InuYasha smiled sadly and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Have you thought of a name for her?" Sango asked holding the babys hand.

"The only thing I can think of is Mitsukai."

"Angel... it's perfect." She said softly.

"Mitsukai Aikou Takahashi." Miroku said aloud.

Sango and InuYasha stared at him then looked at each other.

"Yeah… I like it."

* * *

InuYasha was speaking to the nurse about naming the baby. He stepped outside of the room so Sango could have a moment with Kagome.

Miroku also stepped out. He volunteered to make the call to Kagome's mother because the other two wouldn't be able to get the words out.

Sango sat in the seat next to Kagome just as InuYasha did before.

"Kagome…I don't know if you can hear me but I want you to know that I love you and I think you'll pull through this just fine. You know you can't leave me yet, we were supposed to grow old together." She smiled and held her hand. "I always knew you'd be the one to get married and start a family first. There has always been something about you that made people feel at home. Even when I was that strange orphaned girl, you always made me feel like I still had a family and then you became my family. You always welcomed me with open arms and a pure heart." Her eyes welled up with tears. "You touch so many peoples' lives every day and you have no clue. I know that when you have kids they will be happy and filled with so much love that they won't know what to do with it all. And when I have kids you will be the best aunt ever." Her tears began to fall. "You aren't just my best friend, you're my sister and I know that fighter spirit of yours won't go out until after we make that bitch pay for taking away my niece. So please get all the rest you need so we can get you married and happy again." She kissed Kagomes forehead and wiped her tears.

When she composed herself she stepped out of the room and allowed Miroku a moment with Kagome.

"The first time I'm allowed to be in a room with you alone and you're unconscious." He smiled. "We didn't have a chance to get as close as you and Sango are, and let's face it nobody can be as close to you as InuYasha is. But I think of you as something of a little sister. You're marrying my best friend, I have no idea why, but you made him the calmest I've ever seen him which is really good. I've grown tired of taking his lumps over the years. And Sango loves you to bits, you can't imagine how many Kagome stories I've heard. But one thing I've learned from all the stories and from just being around you, you are a strong little woman. If you can deal with InuYasha for months on end I'm sure you can get through this. So get better kid. We've got things to do."

* * *

A week passed and Kagome still hadn't woken up.

InuYasha had started making plans for their daughters' funeral.

The doctor had told InuYasha that Kagome was healing remarkably well for someone in her state.

'_Then why the hell hasn't she woken up'_ he thought to himself.

He went inside to sit and talk to her as he did every day.

"Your mom went home this weekend to go and get your brother and more clothes. All of the plans for the funeral were finalized and it's next Saturday. They said I couldn't wait any longer, but I want to wait for you. I know you can pull through Kagome." He grabbed her hand. "If you can hear me squeeze my hand…please."

He had asked her the same thing every day and was always hopeful even though there was no change.

Her hand twitched as she slowly curled her fingers around his hand.

He pushed the button for assistance and told the nurse to get the doctor.

The doctor rushed in and checked her vitals.

Her eyes opened and quickly closed. The lights were too bright.

She sucked in a pained breath and coughed, her throat was dry.

She rubbed her eyes and her hands trailed over her stomach. _Flat?_

Her eyes flew open and she shot up in the bed ignoring the pain and dizziness.

"InuYasha…" she croaked. The doctor handed her a glass of water, which she ignored.

"Where is the baby, is the baby ok, where is our baby?" She asked all at once.

A pained expression crossed his face. The sadness in his eyes broke her heart.

"The accident was too much…She didn't survive." He said quietly. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed and wiped her tears.

She hadn't even realized they had started. She choked on a sob and buried her head in InuYashas chest.

He stroked her hair while and a few of his own tears fell.

They stayed that way for what felt like forever.

When crying turned into dry sobs she tried to get herself together.

"InuYasha I can't feel my feet." She said softly not wanting to be away from him.

He moved off of the bed and she stared at the blankets. She looked at him panicking.

"InuYasha I can't feel my feet!"


	15. Chapter 15

"You can't feel your feet?"

Her doctor entered the room. "Sorry about that, while you were unconscious we feared that there was some unseen trauma to your spinal cord so to minimize your movement we bound your ankles. The straps must be a bit too tight."

The doctor flipped the bottom of the sheets up and took the restraints off of her ankles.

Kagome rubbed her numb feet.

"But as a precaution we have scheduled you some physical therapy classes. You were just scheduled to start in the morning."

InuYasha nodded to the doctor and sat back on the bed with Kagome.

"So the funeral is Saturday?" Kagome asked sadly.

He nodded. She sighed. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into him.

* * *

Before the day was over she had plenty of visitors and balloons.

She lay in the hospital bed and rubbed a hand over her stomach.

She looked over at Sango. "What ever happened to Kikyo?" she asked.

"She disappeared. The police are still searching for her. InuYasha hired somebody to track her down. Nothing has come up as of yet but I'm sure they'll find her."

"How has InuYasha been through all of this?" She asked sadly.

"Worried about you, sad about the baby, pissed at Kikyo, and a bit angry with himself."

"At himself? There was nothing he could have done!"

"I told him that but it won't mean as much coming from me as it will from you. You know how it is for men, they have to be the provider and the protector, but he couldn't protect you. So he blames himself for not being there for you."

"Maybe if I could have yelled or said something we wouldn't be here…and I could still have my baby." She said softly.

"No! This is not your fault either! You were in pain that is no one's fault. Kikyo was planning and waiting to harm you. You two can't blame yourselves for something she did intentionally."

Silence filled the room.

* * *

A nurse came in pushing a wheelchair in. "Ms. Higurashi it's time for your physical therapy."

She helped Kagome into the wheelchair and took to a room down the hall. There were different types of bars and mats everywhere and mirrors lined the walls.

Kagome was wheeled over to a set of parallel bars and the physical therapist came in.

The session was very fast. Kagome was perfectly fine. There was no damage that affected her spine.

When she got back to her room InuYasha was waiting on her. The nurse told her that she would be able to leave in an hour or two and went to get her paperwork.

"How was the session?" he asked placing a bag of clothes for her on the bed.

She stood and grabbed the bag. "Just fine. I can't wait to go home with you."

They smiled at each other.

He walked to her and embraced her tightly.

"I was afraid that you wouldn't be able to hold me like this again. That my entire life would change and I would be a burden on you." She told him as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"I love you, you would never be a burden on me." He said in her ear.

"Does that mean you still want to marry me?" she asked with watery eyes.

"Of course. Nothing could make me leave you."

"I love you so much."

"I know. You need to get dressed so we can go home. Do you need help, I'd be more than happy to lend a hand."

She laughed. "I think I can do it on my own."

Kagome was feeling so much better than she was earlier. Walking on her own and finding out that the wedding was still on lifted her spirits for the time being.

* * *

To keep busy while Kagome was in the hospital InuYasha had moved them into the home that Kagome chose.

When he pulled up she gasped. "You actually bought it?"

"Yeah. I know you loved it. I haven't done any decorating or anything. I figured you'd like all that."

"I would." She sighed. "Why are you so perfect?"

He laughed. "I remember back when I was anything but decent."

She smiled. "Well you've convinced me for the better."

When they went inside Kagome could see that he hadn't done any unpacking either.

They walked up to the bedroom to put her things away.

"You kept the old bed?"

"Only until you bought a new one. A new bed comes with all that other stuff right?"

"Yes. And we definitely need a new bed. This one has too many memories with other women." She frowned.

InuYasha walked up behind her and wrapped his arm around her. "They don't mean anything to me. I don't even remember their names."

"Well that makes me feel so much better." She said sarcastically.

He bit her on the neck playfully. "It should. I love you, you crazy woman, that's all that matters. Besides, we have memories on this bed too. It was the first place I made you scream my name."

Kagome blushed. "Oh hush."

He chuckled in her ear and she shivered.

"Please stop." She whispered.

"Why?" he asked, running his hands over her hips.

"Because I can't have sex for another five weeks." She pouted.

"It won't be that bad. I had to wait more than five weeks to have sex with you the first time."

"Speaking of sex… do you… want to have another baby?"

"Of course, I want to have a house full."

"A house full? InuYasha this house has nine bedrooms!"

"That just means we'll need a lot of practice."

Kagome laughed. "I'm not having eight babies, but I do agree on the practice."

"How about we just keep on having them until we think that it's enough?"

"Sounds good. Now which box is my laptop in? We need furniture."

* * *

For the rest of the week Kagome decorated their bedroom, the living room, the kitchen and their bathroom. She was trying to keep busy so she wouldn't think back over the funeral.

_*Flashback*_

The mood was very somber that morning as they dressed in black.

They moved in silence as their thoughts and grief drove them into sadness.

The hardest part was lowering the casket into the ground. She released a muffled sob into InuYashas chest and he led her to the limo.

After leaving they headed towards Mirokus home for the reception. Their home wasn't furnished at the time.

Being in the company of friends and family made them both feel better.

Kagome's mother hugged them and said. "I have no doubt that you two will make plenty more babies soon. You can't keep your hands off of each other."

Kagome blushed "Mom!"

"Do you two have any idea how sickening it is to watch you guys make goo goo eyes at each other every Saturday over breakfast?" Miroku joked.

"Oh, like it's so wonderful to watch you grope Sango all the time!" InuYasha retorted.

"Yeah, you look like you want to eat one another." Kagome added.

"But you two sit there and suck face all the time!" Sango said.

They looked at each other and laughed.

_*End Flashback*_

Kagome smiled. She was very lucky to have such wonderful people in her life. Even though her mother pushed things way past PG and her friends thought that she and InuYasha were love sick fools, they made her life amazing.

She shook her head and scrolled through the pictures of sets for the dining room. Her cell phone rang and she looked down to see that it was InuYasha.

"Hello."

"Hey beautiful." He said in a voice that made her insides warm.

"You're not busy?"

"Very, but I was thinking about you so I had to call."

"Well aren't you quite the Romeo today."

He laughed. "Be ready to go out tonight."

"Where are we going?"

"Out for dinner, somewhere special."

* * *

Things continued like that for the next four weeks. InuYasha would call on a random weekday and take her somewhere special that night. It was wonderful.

She felt beautiful when she was with him. When they were alone they made out like teenagers, which was a lot. In the car, in the house, in the garage, and Kagome had an idea for a new one.

She spent her morning him making a delectable sushi entrée for lunch. She dressed in a fitted gray dress that was very professional and stopped a few inches above the knee. She did her makeup and blew her hair out. She slid on her blue suede pumps and placed all the food in a small basket.

She called ahead and made sure he was still in his office. His secretary said he was in a short meeting in his office but she was more than welcome to wait and that he hadn't eaten yet.

Kagome went up and waited on one of the sofas in the lobby outside his office door.

After a few moments InuYasha's door opened and a beautiful woman walked out. She looked very…pleased. InuYasha stepped out after her and shook her hand. Then his eyes settled on her.

"Kagome?" he said confused.

The woman looked at Kagome and smiled. She had a glint in her that said she knew something that Kagome didn't. Kagome didn't like the look of this at all.

She stood and his eyes trailed over her body in obvious approval.

"I came to surprise you." She said obviously unhappy with what she was seeing.

He walked over to her and kissed her. "This is a magnificent surprise." He said with his hand traveling down to her butt. His eyes traveled lower and took in her cleavage and he smirked.

He waved a hand at the other woman to dismiss her. He took Kagome's hand and led her into his office so fast that she barely had time to grab the basket with his food in it.

When they were inside he shut the door and pressed her against it. "You look beautiful." He said in a husky voice.

"Thank you. Who was-" was all she got out before he enveloped her in a passionate kiss.

By the time he broke away for air, her legs were wrapped around his waist and she was gasping for breath.

"Wow."She said resting her head against the door.

"Like I said, magnificent surprise." He smirked.

"Actually, the surprise was that I brought you lunch."

"Hmm, nice." He said and kissed her again.

She moaned. "If you don't stop-" He cut her off with another kiss.

"Right, besides, you'll be completely healed next week." He kissed her once more and let her down.

She sighed. "I can only imagine the things you have planned."

"You have no idea." He said with a heated perusal of her body. He led her over to his desk and she set the basket down.

They ate and he told her that they would be going on their last normal date.

"What does that mean?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Um, that's why I asked."

"Well then smartass, you'll have to wait and see."

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "At least give me a hint."

"Fine, you will be screaming my name for a very long time."

Her eyes widened and she blushed. "Oh."

* * *

The next day while InuYasha was at work she was going through the boxes and unpacking in the room that would be his study. The desk arrived that morning and she was putting things in order.

She was placing a stack of files in a drawer and one name stood out. Kikyo. She opened it and it had all her information in it. She was being tracked. Her last known address and phone number was in there. Kagome sat down at the desk and picked up the phone. She was going to try calling it. It was probably disconnected the day she hit Kagome, a person with half a brain would do that much.

She dialed the number.

And it rang.

"Hello?"

"Is this Kikyo?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Kagome. Are you surprised?"

"No, because I don't know anyone named Kagome."

"This is the number for Kikyo Tanaka, is it not?"

"It is but I am certain I have never met anyone named Kagome."

"We met about seven months ago, you saw me with InuYasha and about a month and a half ago you hit me with your car!"

"That is impossible my dear."

Impossible how? I saw you with my own eyes! It's on a traffic camera!"

"Well I've been living in America for two years and I haven't been to Japan in three."


	16. Chapter 16

"Three years? Something here doesn't make sense." Sango said.

"Yeah, like the fucking fact that she can't be in two places at the same time." InuYasha said annoyed.

"Maybe she has an evil twin or a doppelganger and since you ruined Kikyo's life this other person decided to get back at you?" Miroku thought aloud.

They looked at him strangely.

Kagome decided to ask a question she had been mulling over since her conversation with Kikyo. "Who is Naraku?"

Everyone paused and looked at her.

"You don't remember?" Miroku asked.

"While we were in high school his name was all over the newspapers. You have to remember that." Sango told her.

"I knew the name sounded familiar when Kikyo told me but I don't remember what he did." Kagome told them.

"He was a serial murderer. No one knows his reasons or his motivation but he killed a lot of innocent people for seemingly no reason." Miroku said.

Sango's eyes watered. "He killed my family. That's when I moved next door to Kagome in middle school. He did it and disappeared." Miroku hugged her.

"He was Kikyo's stepbrother." InuYasha said.

The room grew silent.

* * *

The passing week was a quiet one. Kagome hadn't gotten a call from InuYasha about date night so she was watching TV in a pair of sweats.

Her phone rang and she got excited. She knew there had to be a date, her five weeks were up yesterday and he hadn't touched her!

She grabbed her phone and her called ID said that it was Sango. She was slightly disappointed.

"Hey Sango." She said happily, she hadn't heard from her all week either.

"Open the door, I'm outside." Sango said and hung up.

"Ok, rude." Kagome mumbled getting up.

She opened the door and Sango had a huge duffel bag and a black garment bag.

"What's all this?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Well I could show you if you let me in, and you look a mess." Sango said slightly out of breath.

"Well you sure are being rude today." Kagome said moving aside.

Sango walked in and went straight upstairs to the bedroom. Kagome followed.

Sango set the bags down on the bed and gave Kagome a look. "Go take a shower and wash your hair."

"What? Why?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"Because I have plans tonight and I need to do your make-up." Sango said pushing Kagome into the bathroom.

"What do your plans have to do with me?" She asked as Sango started the shower.

"We've been friends since we were 14, do you trust me?"

"Of course, but what does that-"

"Then get in the shower, shave, wash your hair and meet me in your bedroom afterwards." She said cutting Kagome off. She walked out of the bathroom and shut the door.

Kagome shook her head and got in the shower.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Kagome was sitting on her vanity chair in a towel while Sango polished her toes and she did her nails.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Nope!"

While her nails dried, Sango dried Kagome's hair and started to style it. She put hot rollers in her hair and started on her make-up.

"You've been here for over an hour and I still have no clue as to what's happening."

"That's the idea."

"So it's a surprise?"

"Not really, I thought you would have figured it out by now."

"Did InuYasha put you up to this?"

"Well Ms. Detective you're not just a pretty face are you?" Sango laughed.

"You're such an ass." Kagome laughed.

* * *

Around 6:15 pm Sango got a phone call and stepped out of the room.

_Apparently InuYasha didn't forget a thing._ Kagome thought to herself.

Sango stepped back in and smiled brightly. "Ok, time to get you dressed." She got the garment bag off the bed and unzipped it revealing a long black dress.

Kagome touched the soft fabric and gasped. "This is beautiful."

"Yes, now put it on." She said handing it to her happily.

Kagome went in the bathroom to put it on. It tied around her neck and zipped on her lower back. It fit like a glove and made her breasts look amazing. It had a split that stopped mid thigh.

Kagome looked in the mirror and couldn't believe it. Her hair was long and wavy and slightly curled at the ends, her make-up was light and perfect but her lips were a deep red.

She stepped out of the bathroom and Sango put a hand to her chest. "You look absolutely beautiful!" she said tearing up.

"Oh please don't cry! I'll start crying and then my make-up will be ruined!"

Sango laughed and straightened up. "Alright, here are your shoes." She handed her a pair of black strappy stilettos and Kagome put them on.

Sango sighed. "My baby is all grown up."

"Oh shut up." They laughed.

"Let me take a picture of you so I can send it to your mom." Sango said grabbing her phone.

Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled. "Fine."

* * *

The doorbell rang and Sango jumped up.

"That should be your ride, let's go." Sango said leading the way to the door.

A black limo was in the driveway and the driver held the door open.

Sango hugged Kagome before she slid inside and waved as she watched her best friend ride away. _InuYasha is so good to her. _Sango thought walking back inside the house to gather all the things she brought over.

_Now I just have to put these down and I can go._ She thought looking at the box in her hand.

* * *

The limo pulled up to a dark restaurant. The driver came around and helped her out.

"The sign says they're closed." She told him.

"You can go on in ma'am." He said opening the door to the dark building.

She walked inside and saw a dimly lit dining area with only one table set up.

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close.

"You look amazing." InuYasha said nuzzling her neck.

She smiled and leaned into him. "Thank you, I'm sure you look astonishing, as always."

He turned her around and she looked him over, her insides grew warm.

They walked to their table and a waiter brought them wine and their appetizer.

"So I'm guessing you remembered that those five weeks are up." She asked coyly.

"Were they? I hadn't even noticed." He smirked.

* * *

After dinner they danced while a live band played just for them.

"Tonight has been wonderful." She said while her head rested against his chest.

"You haven't seen anything yet." He said as he spun then dipped her.

She laughed and kissed him. "Thank you." She said looking into his eyes.

"Don't thank me yet."

They went back to their table to eat dessert.

Kagome felt complete, this was the best night she had ever had.

"Kagome are you alright?" he asked.

She looked at him confused. He came and knelt beside her. "You're crying."

"Oh. I didn't realize. I'm fine, I really am. It's just… I'm so happy. No one has ever done something this nice for me." She wiped her tears, careful with her make-up.

He grabbed her hand. "Kagome I did this because I love you and you deserve it. All I want is for you to be happy. I always want to make you happy."

"I don't think you could make any happier than I am now."

"That's a shame." He said looking down.

"Why is that?" she said confused.

"Because, I have a question for you." He pulled a small black box out of his pocket.

"Will you marry me?"


	17. Chapter 17

"Kagome, you should really tell Inu-Yasha about you coming here to see me." He said quietly.

"I know, you've told me this before, but I just can't. We're happy and I don't want to make him think that I'm not happy with him. This has helped me cope and deal with the loss of my child. He's a wonderful man and I couldn't ask for anyone better."

"Then why do you feel it's so important to keep this from him?" He asked watching her closely.

"Because I just… I don't know. I'm embarrassed."

* * *

"Proposed? But they were already saying they were getting married." Kagura said to her husband.

"Yes, but he said he wanted to properly ask her. He even used his mothers' ring." Sesshomaru told her.

"Wow, Inu-Yasha is really in deep with her. I hope everything turns out well for them." She said hugging his naked torso.

* * *

"Living together has been better than I imagined." Miroku sighed as he leaned back to his place on the bed.

"You're just saying that because we just had sex." Sango laughed.

"No, I really mean it. This is the best thing that's happened to me in a long time." He said seriously.

Sango was taken aback by his sincerity. She smiled "I'm glad that I make you happy."

* * *

Kagome stood outside the door with her hand on the handle. She took a deep breath. "I have to do this sooner or later." She thought aloud.

She pushed the door open and looked at all the things for the baby inside the room. Everything was still in its boxes, untouched. She needed to put these boxes away and clear the room. With them being officially engaged who knew how long they would have until she got pregnant again. She just couldn't say no to Inu-Yasha.

She started moving the boxes out of the middle of the floor and into the closet so she could vacuum the room. This was her first time being in this room without crying. It has been nearly four months since she came here from the hospital and she was finally feeling close to normal.

"Normal. I don't think my life will ever be normal again." She said out loud while closing the closet door.

Kagome thought back over the brief conversation she had with Kikyo some time ago. She told her to ask Inu-Yasha about Naraku. She said something else quickly before she hung up and Kagome had been pondering over it since then. She couldn't clearly hear what she said but she had been trying to make out what the words could have been. She didn't know what it was about Kikyo but something was strange. She didn't sound like she bared any ill will towards Inu-Yasha but she also changed her number the same day that Kagome called.

Before she knew it the room was straightened up and cleaned out. A bit tired, Kagome decided to call Sango over for lunch.

* * *

"You've really gotten this place to look beyond amazing Kagome." Sango complimented looking around the house at the new installments.

"Well since I'm not working, I need something to do." She said back as she finished checking the pot of soup.

"Why don't we read books and discuss them with each other? A two person book club would be kind of cool right?" Sango suggested.

"Yeah, that does sound like a good idea… Are we getting old? We wouldn't have dreamed of reading for fun back in high school." They laughed.

"If 25 is old, then put me in a home tomorrow!" Sango joked.

"Speaking of homes, how are things at your home?" Kagome smoothly transitioned the conversation.

"They are great. Miroku and I are closer than ever. I see how you got so wrapped up in Inu-Yasha so fast. It's a completely different world living with somebody you really like." She smiled.

"Yeah, I didn't realized we moved so fast but we were just in our own little bubble and it kind of hit the fast forward button on us."

"And it didn't help with your mom asking about marriage and the future all the time." Sango teased.

"Oh you just wait until I tell her about you and Miroku!" Kagome threatened giggling while Sango groaned.

"You know she thinks of you as a daughter too so she's going to ask about babies of course!"

Sango squirmed. "There's something you aren't telling me." Kagome narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Well, we did have a pregnancy scare last week. Of course I'm on the pill and we use condoms at my insistence, but there was a bit of a rush once and in our haste we forgot and then I missed a period but that was from stress so it was nothing to worry about." Sango rushed out.

Kagome sat there wide eyed for a moment. "And you couldn't tell me that?!"

"I didn't want to worry you! I know you have to plan a wedding and finish putting your last few touches on the house so I thought you didn't need the stress."

"Sango, I appreciate the worry but I'm a big girl, really, and I can do more than two things at once." Kagome said softly.

"Remember that time you tried walking and texting? That didn't work out too well." Sango smirked.

"That was ONE time!" They laughed

* * *

Two nights later Kagome was in the bed and couldn't sleep. She went downstairs to grab something to drink and heard a door open. She paused where she was and listened carefully with her heart pounding in her chest. She was home alone this week.

"I'm inside I'll call you tomorrow." She heard a voice say.

She took off running towards the voice as emotion flooded her body.

"Inu-Yasha!" she yelled when she saw him. He turned just in time to brace himself for the impact of her throwing herself at him.

"I can tell someone missed me." He smirked.

Kagome was miserable without him for an entire week. She didn't say anything, she just kissed him like her life depended on it.

* * *

"Welcome home sex right on the living room floor. I like the way you think woman."

"Inu-Yasha, I love you so much… I just… I have something to tell you." Kagome bit her lip and looked at him unsurely.


	18. Chapter 18

"Ahh" she breathed out as his tongue devoured her. Her back arched and she wiggled. His hands came up to her hips to hold her in place. She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled slightly as he hit a particularly sweet spot.

"I'm so close." She whispered. She could feel him smile against her skin. He groaned and she felt the vibration through her.

"Ah! I'm-" her words ceased as he stopped. He pulled himself up from between her legs and lie down beside her in the bed.

Sango shot up in the bed panting. "What the fuck Miroku?!" she yelled unintentionally.

His eyes shot open as he looked at her surprised. "What!?"

She blushed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell like that. My dream was just so real."

"What did I do?" he asked sleepily.

"You left me hanging!"

"In what way?"

At her silence he popped an eye open to see her giving him a heated look. "Oh… Ohhhh. Well my dearest sweet Sango how about I make it up to you in a way only I could?" he said pulling her back towards his chest. He easily slid his hand into her underwear and kissed her neck.

"This dream of yours had you really worked up. What was I doing exactly?" he smiled

"Your second favorite thing." She gasped as he slowly traced her folds and licked at her neck.

"Well, let's get to it." He said disappearing under the covers.

* * *

Kagome gazed into Inu-Yasha's eyes and took a deep breath. "Well, I know I've said I've been running errands every Thursday, but I lied. I've been seeing someone." She paused thinking of how to say the next part.

"What the hell do you mean you've been seeing someone?" Inu-Yasha said with his eyes narrowed.

Her eyes widened. "Oh no, not seeing somebody! I meant I've been… in therapy." She finished softly.

His racing heart slowed. He grabbed her hand that was fidgeting with her shirt. "In therapy for what?"

"The baby." She said dropping her eyes to the ground. "Please don't be mad at me, I know I should be talking to you about these things but I needed everyone to think I was ok. I didn't want everyone worried about me and I thought if I could just keep this façade it would be real and I would eventually be fine but I wasn't happening and I-" She choked on a sob.

Inu-Yasha pulled her closer to him. "I'm not mad at you. I just wish you could have talked to me about it. You don't have to be strong around me all the time, I'm going to be your husband, and you can share these things with me. You don't have to hide how you feel, ever. I'd hope that you could talk to me about anything." He kissed the top of her head.

She sniffed and looked up at him. "I'm sorry. You're right." She snuggled into his chest.

"Come on, let's get off the floor and get in bed." He said gently tugging on her arm.

They rose and gathered their clothes and headed up to bed.

* * *

Kagome snuggled into the warmth and smiled. Inu-Yasha's arms wrapped around her tighter, one hand trailed from her shoulder, down her spine, to rest on her hip. She pressed a kiss to his chest and brought her leg up to lie across his waist. He pulled her on top so she was straddling him and brought her into a kiss.

"Good morning." He said huskily.

Her insides fluttered and warmth spread through her. She kissed him passionately. "Good morning." She replied breathless.

He rolled them over so he was on top. He kissed down her neck and collar bone. She let out a soft moan when his tongue lightly traced over a nipple. She needed him now so she pulled him over her and kissed him. He entered her slowly, taking his time to pleasure her.

Kagome didn't realize how much she missed this connection with him. He may have only been gone a week but it felt like a life time. They've known each other a little over a year and she couldn't fathom how she just loved him so much. He was it for her, she only wanted him.

Inu-Yasha missed Kagome so much in his week away, he never wanted to leave her that long again. This obsessive need to be with her made him feel crazy. He never felt this way about anybody, she made his inner demon rage with want. He just wanted to…

Inu-Yasha got so lost within himself his demon came out. He looked down at Kagome with feral red eyes and smirked at her. He smelled her arousal spike and started kissing her neck once again. All the while never letting up on his slow thrusting. He licked the spot between her neck and shoulder before sinking his fangs into the skin there.

Kagome's nails dug into his back bringing her body as close as possible to his. She heard him growl low in his throat. She noticed it was rougher but he was still so gentle with her. She was coming closer to her orgasm and noticed his face was still buried in her neck. She moaned his name trying to get his attention. Then his pace changed and all coherent thoughts stopped within her.

His thrusts were even slower but hard. Three more and she clenched him tightly with her orgasm. He stilled, waiting for her to catch her breath. He lapped at her neck where he marked her and slowly pulled out. She moaned loudly realizing that he hadn't come yet. She laughed and he glanced up at her.

"And you said I was insatiable."

He grinned at her and turned her over onto her stomach. He thrust into her quickly and she arched, pushing back onto him. This time wasn't so gentle. This time wasn't so slow. All that could be heard in the room were his sharp breaths, her moans, and the sound of skin slapping.

Kagome's orgasm snuck up on both of them this time and she screamed his name while holding the sheets in a death grip. Her body was shaking as he still thrust into her heat. He lost his rhythm and his thrusts became wild as his release came upon him. He slowed as he came, eventually stopping his movements when he was completely spent. He rolled over next to her, as not to crush her, and collapsed.

"If I could move I'd kiss you." She told him sleepily.

"That means I did it right." He laughed.

He pulled her over towards him to cuddle and they drifted back to sleep.

* * *

They rushed into the restaurant late to meet Sango and Miroku. They relaxed a bit when they looked to see that they were just sitting down.

"You guys are uncharacteristically late." Kagome observed.

Sango blushed and Miroku grinned.

"Well that explains that." Inu-Yasha chuckled.

"Like you guys are any better!" Sango shot back after her blush started to fade.

"Well we were tired." Inu-Yasha shrugged easily.

"From?" Miroku asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Inu-Yasha got in late and we talked about some things last night." Kagome said completely truthful.

"Inu-Yasha was gone for a week and you expect me to believe all you did was talk?" Miroku asked skeptically.

"That's not what she said is it?" he asked running his hand up her thigh. She blushed a bit and Miroku smirked.

"Well, we weren't the only ones late from and good round of-" Sango quickly cut off Miroku's sentence with a slap to his arm.

"We are not discussing this!" she whispered loudly.

Kagome giggled but immediately stopped when Inu-Yasha's hand slid higher.

"Problem love?" Inu-Yasha asked her grinning.

"Hey Kagome, what's that on your neck." Sango asked motioning to the partially covered mark.

She blushed again and pointed to Inu-Yasha.

"Wow, congratulations." Miroku said seeing the mark better from his angle. "You're really in love hmm?"

"Yeah, it was time. I couldn't really wait any longer." He said sheepishly.

"Wait! You guys mated?!" Sango jumped up and ran around the table to hug Kagome. "I'm so happy for you! Congratulations!"

"You know you'll be stuck with him for more than a few decades now right? Longer life span for you." Miroku said looking over his menu.

"Yeah he told me all about it this morning." She answered glancing at the drinks.

"Have you told your mother yet?" Sango inquired.

"If I had told her she'd be here right now." Kagome laughed.

"Oh, thanks by the way." Inu-Yasha grumbled to Sango. She smiled and nodded.

"Thanks for what?" Kagome asked nosily.

"The set up." He said cryptically.

"What set up?" Miroku asked now intrigued himself.

"The night they got engaged I helped out a little and set the mood for them. Candles, rose petals, champagne, and all that." She said.

"Oh Sango! Thank you!" Kagome said with a hand to her chest.

"No need to thank me, I'm your best friend. I'm happy to help." She smiled at her.

* * *

Inu-Yasha put the car in park and they sat there for a minute. He grabbed her hand.

"Are you ready?" he asked her softly.

She took a deep breath and nodded. They got out of the car.


End file.
